Kamen Rider Byte
by Trey-El
Summary: Kamen Rider Byte follows the story of Jaylen Jacobs, a 24 year old security guard who defends his city from robotic AIs and their monstrous creations.
1. Let's Byte

**Episode 1: Let's Byte**

**A/N: Hey everybody, it's Trey-El back with a brand new story to tell. While this is not my first attempt at a Kamen Rider story, I plan to at least see it through this time around. So, welcome to the world of Kamen Rider Byte. Usually there'd be a list of characters, but I'm just going to get into this now.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Kamen Rider brand belongs to Toei, the characters are mine however.**

* * *

Another robot fell over before it exploded into multiple pieces. As the small fire raged, a man in armor landed on the ground. The armor was seemingly based around a tiger with orange armor on hus upper torso, shoulders, inner forearms, shins, and head. A lighter tan-ish color was on the soles, corners of the pectoral armor, and in the center below the pectoral armor.

There was also a very dark brown color that made stripes on each piece of orange armor and armor over his ribs. There was navy blue armor on the outer forearms, outer biceps, jawline of the helmet, center of the kneepads, the hand guards, and the pads on top of his feet. Grayish silver cuffs were around the wrists and ankles with similar colored pieces on his inner biceps, top of the helmet, either side of the kneepads, and chin. There were cyan lights on the outer forearms and middle of the shins while a yellow light was the color of the orb on his chest and the eyes of the helmet.

A grey strap around his waist held a navy blue, silver, and black belt. Curved trapezoids in the navy blue color were on the sides with two black divots each going horizontally with three small cyan orbs in between the divots. Two silver plates connected to either trapezoid sat on the front of the belt that didn't touch and had a chamber for each plate in the center which were currently lit up in a yellow light. In between the plates was a little orange sphere that had three dark brown stripes on either side with a lit up yellow orb in the center. Connected to it on either end and covered up mostly by the silver plates were grayish silver rectangles with the top one having a cyan button centered on top.

More robots appeared near the man, who pressed the cyan button.

**==TIGER BYTE UP==**

After the announcement from the belt, the cyan lights on the outer forearms lit up before projecting a large orange claw like object with dark brown stripes and silver claws over either forearm. The projections slammed onto the forearms and locked in place to give the man new weapons. The robots ran at the man, who used his new claw like armaments to slice through them one by one. Eventually, the right claw detached from his forearm and transported back into the cyan light on the forearm. From the yellow orb in the chest, a sword was projected before being grabbed.

The handle was that prevalent grayish silver with a navy blue back piece and cyan trigger. Above it was a navy blue circular handle guard with a dark orb in the center. On top sat a long gray piece with little slots going up the piece and it was topped off by a silver gun barrel. On either side were sliver blades that connected to the handle guard via a black piece on the bottom.

**==BYTE RISLASHER==**

The man alternated between using his sword and the claw on his left forearm to slice through the robots until he was down to one. The sword vanished back into the orb on his chest and the claw did the same with the light strip on his forearm. He then pulled the trapezoids on the sides of his belts outward, spreading the silver face plates and revealing the object within. He then pressed the cyan button on top of the object.

**==FINAL BYTE==**

He then pushed the sides of the belt back inwards, closing it again.

**==TIGER BREAK==**

The man jumped into the air, where three orange energy claws appeared on his right foot. He then charged diagonally down towards the final robot before performing a roundhouse kick at the robot, the energy claws slicing the robot as the man landed in a crouch. The robot then exploded and the man stood up straight in victory.

_"Okay, that's good." _A female voice then said.

A man then took off a device that say on his head. The man had brown skin that matched his eyes. His black hair was in curls with a fade on the sides of his head.

"What's the verdict?" He asked.

"Well, we know what the Byte System can do against the standard Crypts. We still need data on stonger Crypts to simulate what the tech can do in a situation like that." A female in a lab coat said.

She took her glasses off of her green eyes and ran her hand through her golden brown hair that was in a jaw length shag.

"Well, had do you suppose we go about getting the data for those Danielle?" The male asked.

"I don't know Bruce. Any ideas Steven?" Danielle asked, turning to a man who was also in a lab coat.

The man stood up, his greying blonde hair glistening, "Nope. The only thing we could do is wait for the police department to get their hands on an advanced Crypt. With them having trouble with the regular ones though, that may be a while."

"Fair. For now, we should all take a break." Danielle said.

The two males nodded and the three walked out of the high tech lab. Outside, Danielle looked around quizzically.

"Where's the guard at?" She asked.

The two males on either side looked around before they saw a man sprinting their way. He was dressed in a black and white suit with short, spiked brunette hair and brown eyes.

"Here I am! I'm sorry I'm late, but traffic-"

"Shush. What is your name?" Danielle asked.

The guard looked down nervously, "Jaylen Jacobs ma'am." He said.

"So, Jacobs, you know that there is important technology in there right?" The male nodded his head as Danielle continued, "If anything were to happen to the tech in there, the city would be in a bad way very easily. We cannot accept you being late like that again."

Danielle then briskly walked off, followed by Bruce.

Steven turned to Jaylen, "Don't mind her too much Jaylen. It's just that we want to do the best by the city and any of that tech being stolen or destroyed is something we can't risk."

Jaylen nodded, "Yes sir." He said.

Steven smiled and extended his hand, "It's Steven."

Jaylen smiled slightly and shook Steven's hand before the older male walked off.

Jaylen then sighed to himself, "Good job Jay. First day on your shift of guarding the lab and you're late." He said.

He looked into the lab, spotting the technology that lined the walls and flipped the light switch off before locking the door for the night.

* * *

The sun shined bright as a man jogged down a walkway in the local park. He had some earbuds in and whistled as he went along his way. He suddenly stopped when he saw a woman crying on a bench, her blonde hair covering every inch of her face.

Hewalked over to her and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay ma'am?" He asked with a look of worry on his face.

When the woman showed her face however, it was revealed to be silver and robotic with blue lights where a human's eyes would be. The human like appearance then faded away to show a feminine body of the robot with dark blue areas around its body. Before the man could run, the robot grabbed him by the shoulder and sent an electric shock through him. The electricity flowing through the man created a humanoid shape on his back.

"Thank you for your donation." The robot said in a female voice before letting go of the man.

As he fell, the female robot changed further, gaining bird like feathers around her neck, talons on her feet, folded up wings on her back, feathers that hug off the back of her head, and her mouth plate became gold. The shape made of electricity then solidified, becoming a rounded silver robot with simple blue eyes. The robot then became more bird like starting with its shins and feet, which became gold and had black talons grow. Moving up, the body became black and had feather like armor on certain parts of the body. The head then became Raven like, growing a beak and gaining dark brown eyes.

"Behold, my Raven Crypt!" The woman robot said, "Introduce the Crypt virus to as many humans as you can." She said.

The Raven Crypt exposed wings under it's arms and then flew off

"I'll become the queen in no time." The female robot said to herself before flying in the opposite direction of her creation.

* * *

"So you want an advanced crypt to appear?" A white haired man said as he tapped his desk with his finger tips.

"Mr. Helms, we need to at least get a sample of one to fully test the limits of the Byte System. We don't have any other choice." Danielle said, Bruce and Steven on either side.

"Ms. Nicolle," a greying woman nearby started, "you are asking for the police force to deal with something even they don't know the full abilities of. It's suicide."

"But as Dani said, we don't have any other options. You have to understand Mrs. Bennett." Bruce reasoned.

Steven looked to the TV in the office, "We may already have our chance." He said with disbelief evident in his voice.

The other four people in the office turned to the TV, seeing the Raven Crypt attack civilians as a helicopter above tapped the incident. As it touched the people around it, they fell and glowed purple as they writhed in pain.

Mr. Helms turned back to the three, "Take the Byte System out to the site and get it prepared for use."

"But we haven't used it in the field." Danielle brought up.

"No time like now. Take one of the guards and go!" Mr. Helms commanded.

The three turned and ran out of the office.

* * *

Down in the lab, Danielle grabbed the belt from Bruce's simulated fight and Steven grabbed the little little device that went in it. At the door, Bruce and Jaylen stood waiting.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Jaylen asked Bruce.

"Shut up and let's go." Danielle said as she and Steven exited the lab.

The four entered a sliver van with Jaylen in the driver's seat, Bruce in the passenger's, and Danielle and Steven in the back surrounded by monitors and other tech.

Jaylen floored it and the van drove out of a parking garage.

* * *

The Raven Crypt stalked stalled a crowd of humans as the van pulled on to the scene. The four exited the vehicle and Danielle handed the belt and orb device to Bruce.

"You got this." She said.

Bruce smirked, "Let's do this." He said before stepping forward.

Before he could get too close, multiple silver robots arrived and jumped him.

"Go help him!" Danielle yelled at Jaylen before pushing him towards the scene.

Jaylen ran towards Bruce as the robots multiplied. The belt and orb devices were knocked away as Jaylen started pulling the robots away from Bruce. Despite this, Bruce was picked up by the squad of robots and thrown towards Danielle and Steven.

Danielle got down to his side, "Bruce! You okay?!" She asked.

Bruce propped himself on to one elbow, "Yeah."

Jaylen was knocked down roughly by the robots, "So this is how strong Crypts are huh?" He asked with a groan of pain in his voice.

He looked to his right to see the Raven Crypt walking over to the belt and small object. He bounced up and ran towards the two objects, grabbing them off the ground as he landed on the ground again.

"If you want this thing," he then held it close to his waist, "then you'll have to take it from me."

As the Raven Crypt walked towards him, Jaylen felt something wrap around his waist and looked down to see that a grey belt strap now was on his waist. A blue surge of energy shot through his body and freaked him out.

"What's this about!" He yelled.

Danielle frowned, "Oh no."

Jaylen looked up as the Raven Crypt reached for him. He backed away and ran to a nearby car, standing behind it.

"Pull on the sides and open the belt!" Danielle shouted.

Jaylen followed her commands and pulled open the sliver plates and side pieces of the belt.

"What now?"

"Press the button on top of the Byte Orb and place it in the center." Danielle said.

Jaylen then pressed the blue button on top of the orb device.

**==BYTE TIGER==**

Jaylen then placed the orb in the belt and techno music then began to play out of the belt.

"Now close it!" Danielle called out.

Jaylen closed it and the voice started again

**==LETS BYTE==**

A black under suit with sliver and navy blue armor appeared.

"Woah..." Jaylen trailed off before the voice started again with jungle samba music playing in the background.

**==BYTE UP! STRIPED SAVANNAH HUNTER! BYTE TIGER!==**

The tiger themed orange armor from Bruce's simulation was then created by the lights on the suit before slamming on to Jaylen to create the same suit before the yellow eyes on the helmet lit up.

"What is this?!" Jaylen yelled, looking over the armor that he was now wearing.

Danielle rolled her eyes but she answered, "You are now the user of the Byte System."

"Byte System?" Jaylen asked before seeing a motorcycle thrown in his direction.

He jumped out of the way and the bike smashed into a store window. The Raven Crypt then flew at Jaylen, grabbing the armored man and slamming him into the wall of a nearby building. Jaylen groaned before falling to the ground.

"Okay, I need something of a plan..." he said to himself before seeing something on the heads up display inside his helmet, "Tiger byte up?"

Jaylen got to his feet and pressed the blue button on top of the Tiger Byte Orb.

**==TIGER BYTE UP==**

Orange claws then projected from the blue lights on his outer forearms that slapped onto his arms to become physical.

"Woah!" Jaylen exclaimed, admiring the new claw attachments on his arms before looking up to see the Raven Crypt rocketing towards him.

Out of fear, Jaylen ducked and his left arm flew up in the air. The Raven Crypt couldn't move in time and was sliced by the claws on Jaylen's arms. The security guard looked up and was hit with a wave of joy at seeing the Raven monster down. As he cheered for himself, one of the minion Crypts tackled him and the others then ran up and started kicking him as he rolled around. Jaylen grabbed one of their legs and sliced it off, using the appendage as a club to hit the other Crypts with. Jaylen then once again looked at his HUD, seeing a hologram of the Byte RiSlasher that he summoned from the yellow orb on his chest and grabbed the handle. He wasn't prepared for the top heaviness of the weapon and failed to keep it upright, the blade slicing into the ground.

"Crap!" Jaylen said to himself before struggling to pull the weapon out of the pavement.

He used his claws defensively until he finally pulled the sword up and swung it around, using its weight to carry him in a circle and slice all the Crypts. The Raven Crypt got to its feet again and flew for Jaylen, knocking him down with its wing. As it came in for a second strike, Jaylen scanned the center of the Tiger Byte Orb with the grey orb in the center of the RiSlasher. He rolled out of the way of the Raven's attack as the RiSlasher's orb lit up yellow and the same voice from his belt came out of the weapon.

**==BYTING END==**

The blade then charged up with the same yellow energy that was in the orb. Jaylen waited until the Raven was in range before pulling the trigger on the handle.

**==BYTE SLASH==**

Jaylen then sliced into the Raven's right wing, cutting it clean off before the bird monster collapsed multiple feet behind him with Sparks shooting out of the arm wound.

"Now, end it!" Danielle shouted.

The HUD in Jaylen's helmet taught him what to do again, "Got it!" He yelled back to the female.

Jaylen opened the belt before pushing the blue button on top of the Tiger Byte Orb.

**==FINAL BYTE==**

He then closed the belt again.

**==TIGER BREAK==**

Jaylen took a calming breath before running towards the monster. He jumped into the air as three orange claw projections appeared on his right foot before he preformed a midair roundhouse kick. The claw projections sliced clean through the Raven Crypt and the monster exploded. Jaylen fell from the sky and tried to land on his feet but fell onto his back.

"Guess we know what the system can do with an advanced Crypt." Steven said, smiling at Jaylen.

Danielle sighed, "Take the orb out."

Jaylen followed her commands and opened the belt before unplugging the Tiger Byte Orb. He then closed the belt, which made the armor fade, before removing the driver from his waist. He then walked over to Bruce and held out the Giga Driver and Tiger Byte Orb to him.

"These are your's right?" Jaylen asked.

Bruce went to take them, but Danielle took the objects instead, "They are. Thanks for being our test subject, but your time wearing the system is over." she said in irritation.

"No no no Danielle, remember the little security measure we put in the belt in case it gets stolen?" Steven asked.

Danielle went pale, "Oh no..."

Jaylen and Bruce looked at each other before looking to the two scientists, "What security measure?" they asked.

Danielle turned around, "We put a DNA lock on the Giga Driver. The first person who puts it on is the only person capable of using the driver. Which means..." she looked at Jaylen.

He looked at Bruce, who had his hand over his brow, "I am sincerely sorry." Jaylen said to him.

"Just get in the van and drive." Bruce said, hopping into the passengers seat.

Danielle sighed in frustration before going into the back of the van, leaving Steven and Jaylen.

"I didn't mean to..." Jaylen said, trailing off.

"Lets just get out of here. Those two may yell at us if we don't." Steven said before climbing into the van.

Jaylen got into the drivers seat and began to drive away. On top of a building was the bird like robot female watched the van drive off.

"This may be an issue. Must tell the others." she said before flying off once again.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter one of Kamen Rider Byte. Things are fast this episode, but I realized that I have a full story to explain the world this is set in. Like many other OC Rider stories, canon Riders do not exist in this universe, so this would be my Ichigo in a sense. Not much else to say here, but if you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, ad maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**P.S. female robot's name is Spark.**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


	2. Byte World

**Episode 2: Byte World**

**A/N: Hey everybody, it's Trey-El back with a brand new chapter of Kamen Rider Byte. With this chapter, I'm going to flesh out the world of Kamen Rider Byte a bit. Not going to flesh out every single thing in the one chapter because it'll be overstuffed at that point, but a good amount will be explained.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Kamen Rider brand belongs to Toei, the characters are mine however.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

Jaylen kept his eyes on the road as he drove back to the Helm Tech building. Bruce hadn't said a word to him since they had gotten into the van and Jaylen was uneasy about the silence. He casted a side glance to the man in the passenger seat.

"If you're wondering if I'm angry at you, I'm not." Bruce said without looking at Jaylen.

Jaylen sighed, "I'm glad," he then bit his lip, "but what's the deal with this system and you?"

Bruce turned towards him slightly, "I was there when it was first thought of. Dani got me involved because we grew up together and she trusts me. I suggested myself to be the user of the system when it was fully developed. Today was supposed to be my first real use of it, but we both know how that went."

"Well, if there's someway to unbond myself from it, you can get it back immediately." Jaylen said with a smile.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Don't want the responsibility? What about the lives you could save?"

"I'm just a security guard. Plus, while it would be cool to be a full time superhero, I'm not trained like you are." Jaylen explained.

"And if there is no way to unbond it from you?" Bruce asked.

"Then I don't have a choice." Jaylen said.

"You don't. Dani and Steven never drafted a machine to reverse the bond. Had things gone as planned, I would of had my first transformation in the lab, not on the field." Bruce explained.

"So because of that, they didn't think it would be needed as of now." Jaylen added.

Bruce nodded, "So for the foreseeable future, you are Byte."

"Well, that sucks." Jaylen said with a sigh, "Shouldn't I be trained though? I can't really use this thing properly without knowing limits and things like that."

"Of course. Which is why you will probably start being trained pretty soon." Bruce said before turning back to the window.

Jaylen kept his eyes on the road as he saw the Helm Tech Industries building in the distance, the silver coating alluring any eyes that caught it. Jaylen was still surprised that he even was able to get a job there, regardless of the connections he had. He parked the van into the hidden garage behind the building and got out as the others did the same. Danielle simply walked past him without a word, a glare on her face as she kept her eyes forward.

"Someone's mad. Probably at me." Jaylen said with a pang of guilt.

* * *

"I don't see the issue here." Mr. Helms said, "He beat an advanced crypt without even the slightest of training."

"That's the problem. He's not trained and he could've easily gotten himself killed and damaged the equipment." Danielle responded.

"Sir, I've tried to convince Danielle that this isn't as bad as she thinks and that we need to simply bring Mr. Jacobs up to speed and prepare him." Steven said.

"I like that plan more than waiting to create a machine to take the belt away from Jacobs." Mr. Helms stated.

Danielle sighed, "Sir-"

"Danielle," Mrs. Bennett began, "if we wait for you to build a machine capable of splitting the belt from Jaylen, many people could die. What we should do is start training Jacobs like Steven suggests before anything else."

Danielle fought back her urge to argue, "Yes ma'am."

"So, you two need to train Jacobs as soon as possible so that we can avoid causalities." Mr. Mason told the two scientists.

"Yes sir." The two said before turning and walking out.

Outside the office, Jaylen and Bruce were waiting for the two.

"So, what's the verdict?" Bruce asked.

Danielle walked over to Jaylen, a stern expression on her face.

"You will do as we say and question nothing. Understood?" She said, her finger in Jaylen's face.

"Y-yeah." Jaylen responded.

Danielle then started to walk away as the three men looked at her.

"I assume that means he keeps the Byte System." Bruce asked Steven, who nodded in confirmation.

"Let's go you two, we have a lot of teaching and training to do." Steven said.

* * *

Spark paced back and forth on a building in her blonde haired, blue eyed form and waited.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I'm here." A disembodied voice responded.

Turning around, Spark saw a man with wavy brown hair and jade green eyes. He smiled at her as he pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on.

"We have a problem Entity." Spark said.

"Which is? I thought you had things covered with the first ever advanced Crypt. Did your little bird baby leave the nest?" Entity responded.

"No fish face. A human was able to kill it." Spark told him.

Entity lost his smile, "What? The humans can barely even effectively kill a normal Crypt. But now, you're telling me one can kill an advanced one with no effort?"

"In fairness, he did seem a little untrained. He's definitely not a warrior capable of stopping us." Spark reasoned.

"But with the right training, he could be. Do you have any ideas of where he could be?" Entity asked.

"No. However, we could draw him out. If we don't give him the time to train, we can eliminate him easier then." Spark said.

Entity smirked, "I think I should create the Advanced Crypt this time."

Spark let a slight smirk come to her lips, "Well, you're not here to admire my genius, so I guess that's the least you can do." She said.

"I do miss these talks of ours. Especially when the group was still together." Entity said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Me too. Now go, we can't waist any more time." Spark commanded.

"Consider it done." Entity said before vanishing like evaporated water.

* * *

"Listen up," Danielle said, turning on a projector, "these are Crypts."

On the projector screen was an image of a group of the monsters Jaylen fought yesterday minus the Raven monster.

"So, what's their deal?" Jaylen asked.

"Well, a few months ago, the police ran into some of these things appeared and began attacking civilians randomly. The police showed up to handle them, but it took them a while to do so. Meanwhile, five robots mysteriously disappeared from their lab somewhere in the city along with the scientist responsible, although they did leave a note for the police on the scene." Steven said.

"The note in question told them that the robots they had created went rogue and broke their programming. The scientist thought that these creations were responsible for the sudden attacks and tried to help police in tracking them." Bruce added.

"So, were they caught?" Jaylen questioned.

"No. The closest police got was seeing the five signals go in different directions. The tracker wasn't long range though, so they all escaped." Danielle said, switching to a slide of the lab they were in, "That's where we come in."

Steven then spoke up, "We were tasked by Mr. Helms to create a system strong enough to combat these things using the body of one of the robots we call 'Crypts'. And we developed the Byte System with only one user in mind."

"Which is me, as you already know." Bruce said.

"However, Danielle and I always wondered if there was ever going to be a Crypt stronger than the normal ones police were fighting. We got our answer a few hours ago with the Raven Crypt you fought." Steven explained.

"One question. Do you know where the Raven Crypt came from?" Jaylen asked.

"Well, if the normal Crypts came from the missing robots, then we can only assume that's where the advanced one came from." Danielle said, turning off the projector.

"So, I'm going to guess that I'm the one that needs to fight them?" Jaylen further asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Danielle said.

"Which means that I will be training you to be the best fighter to combat the Crypts." Bruce said

"Okay, well-" Jaylen said, his eyes going wide.

"What?" Steven asked.

A man suddenly busted into the room, his blue suit and red tie catching everyone's attention. Mr. Helms was behind him with an annoyed expression.

"So, you all decided to take the law into your own hands?" The man asked.

"Not exactly. Who are you again?" Danielle asked, crossing her arms.

Before the man could respond, he finally saw Jaylen sitting there.

"What are you doing here?"

Jaylen took a deep breath and turned to the man, "Hi Dad."

"Dad?" Danielle asked.

"Everyone, this is police commissioner Harold Jacobs. Jaylen's father." Mr. Helms explained.

"I thought you'd be at law school right now? Are you taking off the semester?" Commissioner Jacobs asked his son.

"I told you I'm not going. Law school isn't for me." Jaylen explained.

His father sighed, "So you'd rather hang around vigilantes? You haven't grown up enough obviously. There are people trained to fight those robots, but you'd rather prefer to be around someone who doesn't follow the law?"

"Excuse me Mr. Jacobs, but we don't work with vigilantes." Steven explained.

"So then who was this armored man that apparently was fighting with a van on yours nearby?" The commissioner questioned.

"I'd call it a helping hand since your squad wasn't showing up to help." Danielle replied.

"Watch that mouth of yours young lady." The commissioner warned.

"Dad. Why are you here?" Jaylen asked.

"I'm here because I wanted to let you all know that you should be focused on assisting the force. Not creating your own soldiers."

"Give me a break! Where were you at if you don't want us interfering?" Danielle questioned.

"Dani. Relax." Bruce said.

"Look, just stay out of the way, or I will arrest you all for obstruction of justice." The commissioner said before pointing to Jaylen, "I'm telling Zeta about this Jaylen. I'm sure she'd want her brother to get a real job like herself." He then left.

Jaylen then held his head in his hands and sighed, "Only my dad. Commissioner of the Haulter City PD."

* * *

A man checked a mailbox labeled 'Matthews' and shifted through the various envelopes.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at a letter sent from his company, "Dear Henry, we regret to inform you-"

Nearby, Entity listed with intrigue and the man began screaming to himself.

"Fired?! After all I did for them-"

"Hey, Mister?" Entity asked.

The man then turned to a frightening sight. Entity's body had turned robotic, yellow, and silver. Sharp fins hung off his outer forearms and legs with a dorsal fin sitting on top of his head. The head itself was mostly yellow with round black eyes and a sliver jawline. A gold plate with triangular cuts placed in the image of sharp teeth sat over where a human mouth would be.

"Do you want vengeance?" Entity asked.

The man was too shocked to answer the robot.

"I'll just assume that means yes." Entity said.

The robot then became transparent and phased into Henry, who doubled over in pain. Entity then phased out of Henry's back along with a body made of yellow electricity. The body then transformed into a box jellyfish themed robot. The body was lavender and sliver with the arms in the shape of tentacles and the head that the shape of the main body. It had small black eyes with no other details.

"Behold! My creation, the Jellyfish Crypt! Unleash your poison on those who wronged you and complete our mission!" Entity said.

The Jellyfish Crypt then elongated it's arms and swung away. Spark then walked up behind Entity.

"Why should we use the name humans made for our creatures?" Entity asked.

"Humans named their own destruction. Why fix it if it's not broken?" Spark explained.

"I'm sure that's not how the saying goes." Entity mocked.

A scream then sounded throughout the area. The two robots turned to see a woman looking at them with fear in her eyes. The two then wordlessly flew and faded away respectively.

* * *

Jaylen opened his eyes as his phone went off on the nightstand next to his bed. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Jacobs, come to Haulter General. ASAP._" Danielle responded from the other end.

The phone was then hung up and Jaylen sighed as he raised himself from his bed.

* * *

When he arrived to the hospital, Jaylen was met by a few weird sights. The first two of which being his father talking to the media, who had cameras trained on him.

"Commissioner! Is this the lastest attack in the Crypt assaults?" One female reporter asked.

"We have eye witness testimony that it that is most likely the case." Harold responded.

Jaylen then realized that there were a few people being rushed around with black veins and writhing in pain.

"Jacobs." A voice said behind him.

He turned to see Danielle and Bruce.

"What did this?" Jaylen asked.

"We think it may have to do with the Crypts. This is something new though." Bruce explained.

"What do you mean?" Jaylen asked.

"We think these people were infected with some kind of poison. We also know there is a jellyfish robot running around." Danielle said.

"Guys!" Steven said as he ran up, "I've tracked the monster, we have to go."

Danielle nodded along with Bruce, "Let's go." She said.

The three ran off while Jaylen took a quick look around. His eyes caught the poisoned people and tears came to his eyes before he ran off in the others' direction.

* * *

The Jellyfish Crypt slashed at some people with its tentacles, infecting them with his poison as a van rolled onto the scene. It stared at the van as Jaylen stepped out and stared back.

"So, you're the one hurting all these people huh?" Jaylen asked with a serious look.

The Jellyfish Crypt didn't respond with words, instead twirling its tentacles around.

Steven then got out of the back of the van and handed Jaylen the belt and the Tiger Byte Orb.

"Good luck." He said.

Jaylen nodded and stepped forward as Steven got back into the van.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I will not let it go on any longer." Jaylen said before slapping the belt buckle onto the front of his waist.

The belt then shot out a belt strap from its right side that looped around Jaylen's waist before the other end plugged into the left end.

**==GIGA DRIVER==**

Jaylen then opened the belt before activating the Byte Orb.

**==BYTE TIGER==**

He then placed it into the center of the belt and closed it around the Orb

**==LETS BYTE==**

The silver ish grey and black under suit then appeared before the tiger themed armor was projected from the cyan and light grey lights around the suit.

**==BYTE UP! STRIPED SAVANNAH HUNTER! BYTE TIGER!==**

The armor then slapped onto Jaylen, completing the transformation. Jaylen then got into a fighting pose.

"Let's do this!" He shouted before rushing at the Advanced Crypt.

The Jellyfish Crypt tried to swipe at Jaylen, who rolled under the attack before laying in a few punches to the Crypt's gut. The robot shook with the punches, but eventually slashed Jaylen across his chest. The security guard staggered backwards and held the place where he had just been slashed on his chest.

"Don't worry. As long as you aren't hit in the black areas of the suit, the poison can't get into your body." Danielle said through the earpiece in the suit's helmet.

"Good to know." Jaylen said before running back towards his enemy.

Jaylen went for a flying punch that was deflected by the Crypt before going for a kick. The kick connected and the Jellyfish Crypt fell on to its back. Jaylen then watched as lower level Crypts then faded into the area and began going after civilians.

"Oh crap." Jaylen said.

Before anyone could get hurt, police cars and armored vehicles them pulled onto the scene. From these vehicles came police and swat teams as well as Commissioner Jacobs. Seeing the Jellyfish Crypt begin to rise, Jaylen shouted to his father.

"Commissioner! Handle the lower Crypts while I handle the Jellyfish!"

"You don't give me orders." The commissioner said.

Jaylen then picked up the Jellyfish, "Too bad. You don't have a choice." He then threw the robot behind him.

The commissioner shook his head but turned to the cops and swat teams, "Open fire!"

As the police shot down the regular Crypts, Jaylen pressed the cyan button on top of the Tiger Byte Orb.

**==TIGER BYTE UP!==**

The orange tiger claws then appeared and Jaylen ran in. He slashed the Jellyfish Crypt, who doubled over before being slashed again. As Jaylen walked forward, he noticed that the Jellyfish Crypt seemed to stop noticing him and seemed to look past him. The robot then suddenly lifted itself off the ground and rocketed past Jaylen. Jaylen looked at saw that the Crypt was rushing towards a limo as security guards were trying to load an elderly man in.

Jaylen began to run as the Jellyfish Crypt continued it's descent towards the limo. The robot landed in front of the elderly man and quickly slashed the security guards protecting him. The Crypt then wrapped a tentacle around the man's throat before slashing the remaining guards. As the guards' veins turned black with the poison, the Jellyfish raised its free tentacle in clear view of the elderly man.

"Please, don't kill me!" He begged.

Seemingly unmoved by the begging, the Jellyfish Crypt reared its tentacle back. As it went to strike, the robot found it's arm stuck. Looking back, it saw that Jaylen hand grabbed it's arm.

"Told you," Jaylen said, "I will not let it go on any longer!"

Summoning the Byte RiSlasher, Jaylen quickly sliced off the tentacle around the elderly man's throat, leaving the robot with only one arm. The claws on Jaylen's gauntlets disappeared along with the Byte RiSlasher as Jaylen opened the Giga Driver and pressed the cyan button on the Byte Orb.

**==FINAL BYTE==**

Jaylen pointed at the Jellyfish Crypt "This is it for you." he then closed the belt again.

**==TIGER BREAK==**

Rushing forward, Jaylen jumped in the air as three large orange claws appeared on his right foot. He then gave the Jellyfish Crypt a roundhouse kick as he rocketed towards it. Landing in a crouch, Jaylen watched as the Jellyfish Crypt stumbled backwards before falling and exploding into pieces. Jaylen then looked at the downed guards, who's veins began to lose its black color and they stopped writhing.

"_Seems that killing the source of the poison eliminates it._" Steven said in Jaylen's earpiece.

"Thank you. You saved our lives." The elderly man said to Jaylen.

"Don't mention it." Jaylen said as he stood up.

The elderly man extended his hand, which Jaylen shook.

"What is your name if I may ask?"

Jaylen thought over the man's question for a few moments, "Byte. As in gigabyte."

"Well, 'Byte', you are going to be sent to jail." Commissioner Jacobs said as he walked up.

"Uh oh..." Jaylen said.

"We're in the alleyway nearby. Hurry." Steven said.

Without a second thought, Jaylen ran into the alley faster than he had ever ran before. He then saw the opened back doors of the van and practically jumped in. Steven closed the doors as Danielle pounded on the walls.

"Step on it!" She yelled.

In the driver's seat, Bruce floored it and the Commissioner helplessly watched as the van bounded a corner and drove away. On top of a nearby building, Entity and Spark watched closely.

"You were right," Entity said, "that human is quite the problem."

"As he is. We should get to informing the others as soon as possible." Spark told her ally.

Entity nodded and the two walked away from the ledge of the building.

* * *

Jaylen poured himself a bowl of cereal before sitting on the couch in his apartment living room. He turned to the news and watched intently as he ate his first spoonful.

"_In other news,_" said the male reporter on the television, "_the poison that infected multiple citizens has suddenly vanished without a trace. According to police, the poison was created by a new strand of Crypt that has been recently created. Eye witness to an attack at Override Industries as well as CEO George Jackson, a Jellyfish like robot infected multiple people with poison. However, they also mentioned a man in armor._"

Jaylen's eyes were glued to the screen as video of him in his suit fighting the Jellyfish Crypt was played.

"_According to Jackson, the individual labeled himself as Byte. However, the teens who caught this video had a different name for the armored hero._" The announcer said.

The image then shifted to a video of a teenaged male and female duo.

"_He was so awesome and brave for fighting that Crypt._" The female gushed.

"_He totally looks like a Kamen Rider. You know, with all the armor, the belt, and the cool weaponry?_" The male said.

The reporter then came back on the screen, "_After doing our own research, we agree that this vigilante does resemble that of the fictional Kamen Rider. Perhaps he should call himself Kamen Rider Byte. The commissioner however, has a different, more negative reaction to the hero._"

Jaylen's father then appeared on screen. Before he could speak, Jaylen shut off his tv and opened his laptop, bringing up Google.

His fingers flew across the keyboard, "Kamen...Rider..."

* * *

**A/N: IWAE!...I mean uh, there's the next chapter of Kamen Rider Byte for everyone's reading pleasure. Just wanted to expand the world a bit more. Obviously, one big thing is that Kamen Rider is actually a TV show in this universe. It's a trope we see a lot of in the Power Rangers fanfics, but not really as much in the KR fanfics. Also, I totally didn't use the reporter to say the show name because I wanted the name drop. Nope, not at all. Also, the villains can only make Crypts based on what they are. You will only see Entity make aquatic animal based Crypts and Spark will only make avians. There is still more of them as Spark not so subtly confirmed.**

**If you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


	3. Mammal Horizon

**Episode 3: Mammal Horizon**

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's Trey-El here with the third chapter of Kamen Rider Byte and the first chapter to be paired with Doubutsu Sentai Zikanger.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Kamen Rider brand belongs to Toei, the characters are mine however.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

Jaylen prepared himself as he looked at Bruce in slight fear. Today was the first day of his training and he wasn't too confident in winning the sparing session. Nearby, Danielle and Steven were deep at work on some new piece of tech.

"Are you going to just stand there Byte?" Danielle said without even looking at Jaylen.

Jaylen chuckled nervously, "Of course not. I'm just trying to find a weak spot."

Bruce smirked, "One, you're a terrible liar. Two, you shouldn't tell your opponent what you're planning. Three, never lose focus."

Bruce rushed forward and threw a right hook. Jaylen put his arms up to block the punch, but wasn't prepared for Bruce's left hand, which soon connected with the hero's stomach. Doubling over, Jaylen was then tossed over Bruce's shoulder and on to the mat below. Bruce then bent and turned Jaylen's wrist back before putting pressure on to the hold. With no seeable way to get out and in pain, Jaylen tapped on to the mat.

Bruce let his arm go and then extended his own to help Jaylen up.

Danielle shook her head, "That was absolutely pitiful Byte." She said.

"In fairness Danielle," Steven said, "Jaylen's not going to be the most proficient fighter over night."

"Nor am I asking him to be, but if he wants to not die out there, he needs to catch up fast." The female scientist responded.

"Hey, I'm right here you know." Jaylen said.

Danielle rolled her eyes, "I know, unfortunately."

Bruce cocked his head to the side and put his hands on his hips, "Lighten up on him Dani. Some people aren't fast learners." He said.

Jaylen saw Danielle's expression soften a little.

"I know Bruce. You two can't deny though that Byte here is not ready to fight a more skillful opponent than himself in the field." She explained.

Bruce turned to Jaylen, "She has a point. It seems like you can't really throw a punch right to be frank."

"I know. I haven't really thrown too many punches in my life." Jaylen stated.

Danielle scoffed, "As annoying as you can be, I find that hard to believe."

"Well," Jaylen said, sitting near the female, "when your dad is police commissioner, or a cop in general for that matter, people don't really want to punch you all that much."

"Fair enough. What's his deal anyway?" Danielle asked.

"In regards to?" Jaylen replied.

"What we do here. He doesn't seem too thrilled with the idea of help when his force is outgunned." Danielle stated.

Jaylen chuckled, "It's not that he doesn't like help. It's just that he doesn't like unofficial help. Like a person in a suit who doesn't show his face and isn't part of law enforcement for example."

Jaylen's phone then rung. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw that his sister Zeta was the one calling.

Stepping out of the lab, Jaylen answered.

"Hey sis. What's up?"

"_Nothing much, just trying to relax currently. Are you free to go out to eat in half an hour or so?_" Zeta asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. Why?" Jaylen asked.

"_What, I can't just want to catch up with my brother?_" She asked.

'_And here Bruce thought I was a bad liar_' Jaylen thought, "Of course not Z."

"_Cool, see you then._" Zeta said before hanging up.

Jaylen then popped back into the lab, "Hey, is it okay if I go? Today's my off day anyway."

"Sure. We won't be doing much else besides working on some tech anyway." Steven replied.

"Try not to get yourself it any fights. After what I saw on that mat, I'm terrified for you." Danielle said, getting a bump in the shoulder from Bruce, who nodded towards the desk.

Danielle looked and saw what he was gesturing at, picking it up and turning to Jaylen.

"Here." She then tossed the object to Jaylen.

He caught it and saw that it was a navy and silver watch with digital cyan numbers.

"What's this?" Jaylen asked.

"We call it the Byte Watch. Clever name I know. It's function, other than being a watch, is that it transports the Giga Driver on to your waist. Just to make life a bit easier. Now go." Danielle said.

Jaylen looked at the watch with a smile, "I feel like 007."

* * *

Entity and Spark entered the tavern, taking in the scenery.

"Can I help you two?" A bar tender asked as he came to the counter.

Spark leaned onto the counter, "Is Brawn fighting today?"

"Follow me." The bartender said, leading the two robots into the back.

Opening a door to reveal a staircase, the three walked down into the darkened path, Entity closing the door behind them. Once they got to the bottom, Entity and Spark smirked at what then saw. They walked in on the middle of a cage fight with a crowd cheering loudly as the two men fought bare knuckles inside. The slightly muscular man with blonde hair put his guard up as his massive, bald opponent circled around him like a shark.

In a moments notice, the bald man leapt onto his opponent and slammed him into the mat, proceeding to beat his face in. After the blonde got a bloody nose and was knocked out, the referee stopped the fight and raised the bald man's hand up.

"Impressive." Entity said.

Spark turned to the bar tender, "Is there anyway we could speak with him?"

The bartender crossed his arms, "How do I know you aren't cops? Commissioner Jacobs has been really tough on those he sees as criminals. The blondie than got his face smashed in? Jacobs busted him on a drug charge and only caught him due to his daughter having a date with him."

"If we were cops, you'd all be in cuffs by now. So may we please speak to the winner?" Spark asked.

Later, the winner of the cage match stretched as he got ready to leave.

"Good job Brawny." Spark said as she and Entity walked in.

"What do you two want? I thought we promised to keep sperate so that the police couldn't catch us." Brawny said.

"Well Borg, there's been a change of plan." Spark then said.

The fighter looked up, "If you're using my actual name in public, I know it's serious."

"Brawny", now identified as Borg, then transformed into a mechanical, bison like robot with a silver under body and brown armor on the arms, legs, chest, and head. He had golden horns and green eyes. Spark and Entity then shifted into their true forms as well.

"So, what is it?" Borg asked.

"A human has become a nuisance." Spark said.

"He was able to defeat two Advanced Crypts without any real aid." Entity added.

"So you've come to me so that I could try, correct?" Borg questioned.

The two nodded in response, "I think we have a perfect target to take out two of our issues." Spark then stated.

A few minutes after this, the blonde man Borg defeated walked in, with a look of sadness. When he got near his locker, Borg in his robotic form spun him around and punched him in the gut. Brown electricity shot out of the blonde man's back due to the force of the punch before his veins went black and he collapsed. The brown energy then developed into the body of a robotic, brown and golden brown bull like creature.

It's beady red eyes focused on Borg and it roared.

"Find the commissioner's daughter and get your revenge." Borg said.

The bull creature then ran out as Borg turned into the bald man again, but only in a towel this time around. He heard screams from the main arena and heard someone approaching. Acting quickly, Borg kneeled next to the downed blonde fighter and lifted him.

"Help! Someone help!" He screamed.

The bartender rushed in, "What happened to-"

"Call an ambulance!" Borg yelled.

The bartender left, leaving Borg to chuckle to himself.

* * *

"That was pretty good." Jaylen said as he placed his fork down in his plate.

Zeta laughed at her brother, sweeping her long brown hair behind her ear, "Indeed it was JJ."

Jaylen gave her a mockingly hurt look, "I'm not 6 anymore Z. Can you stop calling me that?" He said in the whiniest voice possible.

"Never!" Zeta said, sharing a laugh with her brother before losing it.

"What's wrong?" Jaylen asked.

"Dad told me about your job." Zeta said.

Jaylen sighed, "What did he say to you?"

"Something like, '_Your brother is too busy working with vigilantes rather than focusing on going to school._' and the like." Zeta revealed.

"Zeta-"

"I don't like you working there. We've seen what happens when we get too close to vigilantes. Mom..." Tears came to her eyes, "I just don't want to lose you too. Or dad, for that matter."

Jaylen started bouncing his leg nervously, "Zeta, I'm not even near the fight scenes of this 'Byte' character. I think I'll be okay."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jaylen said with a smirk when his phone started ringing, "Do you mind?"

"Oh, no. Go ahead." Zeta told her brother.

Jaylen excused himself and went outside, answering the call.

"Hello?"

"_Byte! There's a Crypt attack near your location!_" Danielle said.

Jaylen's eyes widened and he looked to his sister, who was on her phone.

"How close?" He asked.

"_Not too close, but they are getting closer. Hurry out there, now._" Danielle then hung up.

Jaylen's watch then beeped. Looking at it, he saw the face of it became a mini map and alerted him of how far the attack was. Mentally cursing himself, Jaylen walked back inside.

"Hey sis, duty calls at work. Turns out they need me." He said.

"Oh, okay." Zeta said, standing up and giving her brother a hug, "Be safe."

"Like wise." Jaylen said, placing down money on the table, "If that's not enough-"

"I can handle the rest if anything Jaylen. Get going bro." Zeta said with a chuckle.

Jaylen smiled at her and then exited the establishment again.

* * *

Nearby, the Bull Crypt, flanked by some regular Crypts, stabbed people with his sharp horns, infecting them with the deadly Crypt virus. Jaylen ran up on the scene, the Bull Crypt turning it's attention to him.

"Let's end this shall we?" Jaylen said, tapping the face of the Byte Watch.

Just as Danielle said, the Giga Driver appeared on Jaylen's waist and the Tiger Byte Orb in his right hand.

**==GIGA DRIVER==**

Jaylen then opened his driver and brought his right arm up across his chest.

"Henshin!"

* * *

"Wait what?" Danielle asked from the lab with Bruce having a similarly confused expression on his face beside her.

"It's some thing about Kamen Riders or whatever those kids on the news called him. Just roll with it." Steven replied.

* * *

Jaylen then activated the Byte Orb.

**==BYTE TIGER==**

He then placed it into the center of the belt and closed it around the Orb

**==LETS BYTE==**

The silver ish grey and black under suit then appeared before the tiger themed armor was projected from the cyan and light grey lights around the suit and then slammed onto Jaylen's body.

**==BYTE UP! STRIPED SAVANNAH HUNTER! BYTE TIGER!==**

"Now, let's Byte." Jaylen said before rushing towards his enemies.

**==BYTE RISLASHER==**

With his sword in hand, Jaylen engaged the lower level Crypts. He slashed one across the chest before stabbing another. He kicked one more before placing the orb in the hilt of his sword in front of the Byte Orb currently in the Giga Driver.

**==BYTING END==**

The blade then charged with yellow energy

**==BYTE SLASH==**

He then slashed in a circle, cutting into and destroying the other minor Crypts. Jaylen then rested the blade of his sword on his shoulder.

"Lightweight." Jaylen said.

"_Pay attention!_" Danielle yelled into his earpiece.

Before Jaylen react, the Bull Crypt slammed into the Rider's back. Jaylen was launched forward by a considerable amount, his sword flying away from his hand.

"Ow." Jaylen said, holding his lower back as he stood up, "Unfair!"

He then ran in and punched the Crypt, only for it to hurt his own hand and seemingly not affecting the Bull Crypt. As Jaylen flicked his wrist in pain, the Bull Crypt head-butted the hero, making him dizzy before kicking Jaylen square in the chest, sending the Kamen Rider multiple feet away.

"_Byte!_" Danielle yelled.

Though it was a bit muffled, Jaylen heard her, "Yeah?" He answered breathlessly.

"_You need to get out of there!_" Steven said.

"I gotta finish this though." Jaylen responded.

"_You'll die. Abort right now._" Bruce spoke.

Before he could respond, Jaylen heard sirens approaching. He looked to his right to see multiple police cars pulling in. In the main car was his father along with Officer Zane Stewart, his father's closest friend in the police department. The two exited their hair along with the other cops.

"Freeze!" Zane yelled to the Bull Crypt.

The Bull Crypt roared back in response.

"Fire!" The commissioner called out.

The group then began unloading their bullets into the Crypt. From his position, Jaylen could see that despite the Bull was trying to block the bullets, they weren't doing much. Seeing an opening, Jaylen grabbed the RiSlasher and thrusted it into the creature's side. The Bull roared in pain before knocking Jaylen away and then running off. The police stopped shooting as the Bull Crypt disappeared from sight.

Jaylen breathed heavily as he got up, "Thanks." He said.

"Down on the ground!" Zane yelled, pointing his gun at the hero.

"Hey, I just helped you guys out!" Jaylen argued.

"Vigilantism is still vigilantism. Hands up!" Zane responded.

"Don't make us have to fire Byte." Commissioner Jacobs told the hero.

Jaylen looked at his dad and the cops for a second before slowly putting his hands up. When the cops lowered their guns low enough however, Jaylen made a break for it, bounding a corner as the first few bullets were fired.

* * *

Jaylen collapsed onto a chair in the lab as Danielle and Bruce stared at him with crossed arms.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I had it covered." Jaylen said.

"You almost managed to get yourself killed Byte." Danielle said harshly, Jaylen wincing.

"Remember what I told you about focusing? That also includes focusing on the wrong things. You were more focused on your defeat of the mooks than the actual big threat." Bruce said.

Jaylen raised his hands, "The Crypt is still way stronger than me. I can try getting in close for a sword attack, but it won't give me the chance. I need to out muscle it." He said.

"Well, this should solve that problem." Steven said, presenting a dark grey Byte Orb with a very dark brown center piece.

The orb in the center was the same color as the one in the center of the Tiger Byte Orb, which in turn was the same color as Byte Tiger's eyes.

"What's this?" Jaylen asked, taking the orb.

"The Gorilla Armor Orb. Gives Byte Tiger an increase in strength and power." Steven explained.

"Awesome." Jaylen said.

Something then came to his mind.

"Do we know who this Advanced Crypt was made from yet? If the last one was created from the guy fired from Override Industries and his Crypt went after the CEO, we should figure out what this one's motive is."

"Which is why I did my research and found it belongs to a man by the name of Alvin Neville. Apparently got sick around the time the Bull Crypt was spotted roaming around." Danielle said, holding up a tablet with the picture of the blonde man.

Jaylen's heart stopped and he snatched the tablet.

"What the hell Byte?!" Danielle said.

She noticed that Jaylen didn't respond, "What's the problem?" She asked.

"I need to get to my sister as fast as possible." Jaylen said darkly.

Realizing the urgency, Danielle led Jaylen out to the garage where an orange motorcycle with dark brown stripes sat.

"This is the Machine Byter. It should get you where you need to go quickly." She said.

"Thanks." Jaylen said before boarding the bike, putting on a helmet and rolling off.

* * *

The Bull Crypt dropped Zeta after it had finally stopped running and jumping across the city.

"Please!" Zeta screamed, trying to back away from the creature.

However, a single light then appeared behind the Bull Crypt, blinding her a little bit. The Bull Crypt turned around as Jaylen got off his bike and summoned his Driver.

**==GIGA DRIVER==**

He then brandished the Tiger Byte Orb.

"Henshin!" Jaylen yelled, activating it and transforming.

**STRIPED SAVANNAH HUNTER! BYTE TIGER!==**

Jaylen then ran forward and flipped over the Bull Crypt, kicking it in the back and knocking it away form his sister in the process.

"Kamen Rider Byte?" Zeta asked is disbelief.

"Get out of here. I'll handle this." Jaylen said.

Zeta didn't hesitate and ran off. Jaylen then focused solely on the Bull Crypt.

"You will not lay a finger on my family!" He said before pulling out the Gorilla Armor Orb and pressing the cyan activation button.

**==GORILLA==**

He then opened the Giga Driver and removed the Tiger Orb, replacing it with the Gorilla Orb. He then closed the driver.

**==LETS BYTE==**

A holographic projection of a dark brown and dark grey Gorilla then appeared before splitting up into different pieces and rearranging themselves on top of Jaylen's armor. The top half of the gorilla became a left shoulder pad, the bottom half a right shoulder pad, and the arms became big gauntlets.

**==ARMOR UP! STRONGEST IN THE JUNGLE! GORILLA ARMOR!==**

"Now, let's Byte." Jaylen said, putting his knuckles together before rushing towards at the Bull Crypt.

Jaylen threw a punch that hit the Bull Crypt in the chest. This time, the Bull Crypt was knocked off of it's feet. He then followed up with multiple shots to the Crypt before the Bull Crypt threw a punch back. Jaylen put his arms up in front of his face and when it's fist hit his gauntlets, the Bull's fist began to crack and spark. Jaylen then opened the driver back up.

**==BYTE BREAK==**

His right first and gauntlet began to charge with brown energy, "This is the biting end!" Jaylen yelled, closing the driver again.

**==GORILLA ATTACK==**

Jaylen then laid a punch dead into the Bull Crypt's chest, destroying it in a fiery ball. After the flames faded, Jaylen ran the way Zeta had ran to go see her. Looking around a corner, Jaylen saw Zeta with their father. Zeta however, locked eyes with him. Jaylen gave her a thumbs up, which Zeta reciprocated with a nod. With a sigh of relief, Jaylen then de transformed and left the scene on his bike.

"You were right, he is an issue." Borg said, hoping down from the edge of the building he was watching the fight from.

"I really thought we had him too." Entity said.

"Not all is lost. We still have one more ally." Spark reasoned.

"Two." Borg corrected.

"I'd rather not get him involved. Besides, he's not an ally, he's our leader. There's a difference." Spark said before flying off.

"Not really." Entity said, but Spark was too far already.

"Guess it's just me and you Borg."

He turned back to where Borg was, only to find falling pebbles.

Entity sighed, "Of course."

* * *

**A/N: So ends the third chapter of Kamen Rider Byte. Now in about 30 minutes or so, I'll be posting the first chapter of my Sentai story, 'Doubutsu Sentai Zikanger', the partner to Kamen Rider Byte. I'll be posting theses every Saturday when the chapters for both stories are done. Byte will be updated at 9 am EST and Zikanger 9:30 EST. So look forward to that.**

**If you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**

**A/N 2: Okay, so here's the deal: this chapter was supposed to be posted with the first Zikanger chapter, but due to internet troubles I've had for the last month so I couldn't finish the Zikanger chapter, so, I've decided to just upload this chapter of Byte and have the next Byte chapter premiere. That's really it now. :-)**


	4. Byting Hide

**Episode 4: Byting Hide**

**A/N: Heyyyyy everyone, it's Trey-El here back with the next chapter of Kamen Rider Byte.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Kamen Rider brand belongs to Toei, the characters are mine however. I also do not of the rights to any James Bond or DC materials.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

Jaylen doubled over in pain as Bruce kicked him in his stomach. He still wasn't skilled enough to block Bruce's attacks, let alone actually fight back. However, Jaylen continued to get back to his feet despite the pulsing bruises that were left on his body; after all, what hero would he be if he couldn't take a beating and couldn't get up?

"I think you're pushing yourself too much Jaylen." Bruce stated, "If you want to take a break, just say so."

"But Bruce," Danielle said mockingly nearby, "this is so much fun to watch."

"Plus," Jaylen said as he got up, "if I don't learn how to take a punch and keep going, how is that going to affect my work in the field?"

Danielle tilted her head in agreement, "That is true."

"I get where you are coming from Jaylen, but realize one thing: if you take too much damage in a fight, you'll body will eventually force you to stop fighting." Bruce explained.

"Also, the Byte System is designed to shut down if too much damage is done to it." Steven added nearby.

Jaylen put his hands on his hips before reluctantly stepping off of the sparring mat, "You two are right I guess."

Danielle raised and eyebrow, "All jokes aside Byte, what's your fascination with always getting up after getting knocked down? It's okay to say when you've had enough."

"Superman wouldn't stay down after getting blasted by kryptonite or knocked down." Jaylen responded.

"Different circumstances. You aren't a nearly invincible Kryptonian. Superman has more endurance historically." Danielle said as she took a seat at a nearby lab table.

Jaylen nodded, "Okay, well James Bond isn't either, but he still-"

"Trained super spy does not translate one to one with a random security guard who bonded with a belt designed to take down killer robots but yet can't throw a proper punch." Danielle interjected.

"Can you throw one?" Jaylen asked.

"Yes. If you don't believe me, I can give you a black eye for proof." Danielle said with a mocking toothless smile.

Jaylen thought it over before saying, "Fair enough. I guess it's just that I've grown up admiring superheroes and secret agents who don't quit no matter what. I want to live up to that image."

"Admirable, but mistaken." Danielle said.

Jaylen looked at her questioningly, "Did you seriously just use one of Bane's quotes from The Dark Knight Rises?" he asked.

"Sue me." Danielle shot back.

Jaylen smirked in response before he heard hus phone going off. Taking it out of just jacket hung up nearby, he saw that it was a text from his father.

'I need to have a word with you at the station.' the text read.

Jaylen internally sighed before taking his jacket off of the coat rack.

"My dad has summoned me to the police station. I'll be back as soon as possible." Jaylen explained.

"Try not to get yourself arrested Byte!" Danielle called out, Jaylen waving back in response.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Spark, Entity, and Borg walked down a hotel hallway in search for something. Their eyes glowed blue as they looked around.

"Found her yet?" Borg asked.

"Of course! We're just still walking because we need our exercise." Spark shot back.

"You could've just said no Spark." Borg said with obvious irritation.

Entity looked at a door then stopped walking, "I think I got her."

His two allies then walked up to the door, Borg knocking on it. The door then opened to reveal a woman with a pixie cut and tattoos on her arms.

"Into the punk look huh?" Entity asked her.

"What do you three want?" the woman said, walking away from the door so that the three robotic beings could step inside.

Borg closed the door as Spark spoke up, "I know we made an agreement to keep away from each other until further notice, but we have an issue Hack."

Hack sat in a chair nearby, "Let me guess, this has something to do with Kamen Rider Byte?" she asked.

Borg nodded, "We wanted to see if you could create an Advanced Crypt good enough to kill him."

Hack laughed, "So let me get this straight: you three have all tried to kill Byte with your own Advanced Crypts, but for some reason think that mine will be anymore likely to succeed?"

"No," Entity responded, "but it's worth a try."

Hack then sighed, "I'll think about it. Now leave, I have my shows to watch."

The three robots then left as Hack leaned back in the chair.

* * *

Jaylen walked into the police station and was immediately reminded of how packed and busy the place was. If officers weren't sitting at their desks or cubicles, they were walking around quickly as to not waste time.

"Jacobs." A voice then called out.

Jaylen turned to see the blonde haired and blue eyed Officer Stewart standing nearby with his hands on his hips. Instead of his basic cop uniform, Zane was dressed in some jeans with a leather jacket and green shirt. He motioned Jaylen to follow him before the two walked over to an office which had a plaque that read 'Commisioner'. Walking inside, Jaylen saw his father sitting at a desk with two pictures in frames on it. One was of Jaylen and Zeta when they were younger with water guns while the one next to it was of Jaylen and Zeta's mother.

Jaylen still remembered her smile and all she did to keep himself and his sister happy and calm whenever their dad left out to go on patrol.

"Sir, your son is here." Zane said.

"Thank you for coming son. Please take a seat." The commissioner said, pointing at the empty chair across from him.

Jaylen took the seat as Zane walked out and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you down here, so I'll cut to the chase." Commissioner Jacobs said, "I need you to quit your job at Helm Tech."

Jaylen took a calming breath, "Why do I need to do that exactly?"

"Son, you do realize that I could arrest you for working with Kamen Rider Byte and by extension, the little group you work with right?"

"I don't see what the issue is because I don't work with Byte. Hell, I haven't even seen him outside of the news." Jaylen explained.

"So you expect me to believe that despite the fact that his tech must come from your group, which Ms. Nicolle pretty much confirmed, you have never seen him in person?" Harold asked his son.

"I know it sounds weird, but it's the truth. Besides, I'm the security guard for the lab, I have to be there." Jaylen stated.

The commissioner rubbed his brow, "Jaylen, I honestly don't see why you don't just go to law school and get a job that doesn't involve lawless criminals like your sister."

"Byte isn't a criminal dad. He's trying to protect innocent people just like you do everyday. What's so wrong with that?"

"If he wants to help, he should either join the force or get a job in the criminal justice system; not become a vigilante. Vigilantism is nothing more than a man or woman seeking to dish out their own justice despite laws being in place to enact true justice. Look at your sister for example, she's working towards becoming an assistant DA. Meanwhile, you are stuck in your childhood still idolizing superheroes and super spies who aren't real and break the law on countless occasions." Mr. Jacobs explained, "You have to grow up."

"I have grown up. Dad, I'm twenty four years old, not fourteen. I'm old enough to live my own life and make my own decisions. I'm happy with my life right now and I don't really see the need of changing it to make you happy when I won't be." Jaylen said.

Commissioner Jacobs then wordlessly picked up the picture of his wife and placed it in front of Jaylen, "Look at your mother Jaylen. She had a long life ahead of her and never harmed a fly in her life. But because some random citizen tried to take the law into their own hands, she lost that future and her life. Vigilantism leads to nothing but pain son."

Jaylen looked his father in the eyes, "The muggers killed her dad, not the vigilante. All they did was try to save her life, but they failed. We all do sometimes, and sometimes, those failures have dire consequences. With that said, I think I'll be keeping my job at Helm Tech." he then got out of the chair and walked to the door.

"Jaylen." His father said.

"Talk to you later dad." Jaylen then left the office.

* * *

"I just don't get it. Byte hasn't done anything wrong. He even saved your life, but Dad doesn't understand." Jaylen explained.

After leaving the police station, Jaylen drove to his sister's house and explained the conversation with their father to her while laying in one of her chairs in the living room.

"He has a point though. Vigilantism leads to pain eventually. The vigilante didn't kill mom, but their actions lead to her death Jay." Zeta responded.

"I'd just wish he'd understand my choices and why I'm so positive towards Byte." Jaylen said.

"Well, unless you tell him that you are Kamen Rider Byte he won't understand you." Zeta said as she took a seat nearby.

Jaylen's heart stopped and he looked at his sister, "Excuse me?"

"Jaylen, I'm not and idiot and I'm not deaf. You are Kamen Rider Byte. I heard you tell the Crypt that captured me that 'you will not lay a finger on my family' when I ran away. Plus, with the way you defended Byte so much to Dad, it's kind of obvious." Zeta explained.

"I'm not-"

"Jaylen," Zeta said, "I know you can't be so honest with Dad, but be honest with me."

Jaylen sighed, "Okay fine, yes, it's me. It wasn't supposed to be me, but it is."

"Let me guess, the tech was made for someone else?" Zeta asked.

Jaylen nodded, "Turns out there's a DNA lock, so when I put it on, I was then the only one that could use it from that point on."

"Well, thanks for saving me." Zeta said before smacking Jaylen upside the head.

"Ow! What's that for?" Jaylen asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"For making me worried. If you're fighting these Crypts, that means you could die. I don't want to lose you too."

"I'll be fine Zeta, You have my word." Jaylen said with a smile, "Besides, I have a dedicated team to assist me. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Zeta asked.

"To meet my team. Don't you want to know who is helping your big bro out?"

* * *

Borg, Spark, and Entity stood on top of a building in their true forms as they waited.

"Think she'll show?" Entity asked.

"We'll see. Hack seems to be comfortable not going after Byte and living her life among humans." Borg stated.

"I was." A voice then said.

The three robots then turned to see another one jump on to the roof. It was feminine and had bright green armor over top her silver body. Her feet were webbed and her fingers ended in ball like tips. On her forearms were grappling hook like attachments that held what seemed to be a pink rope. Her head was mostly the same bright green with silver sides and red eyes.

"But if Kamen Rider Byte is a truly serious threat to our lives, thrn he must be eliminated." she said.

"Hopefully, you can eliminate him. If not, we'll have a huge problem to deal with." Spark said, "The big guy."

A silence was shared amongst the group before Hack spoke up, "I shall get to work immediately then."

She then shot out one of the pink ropes in her arm attachment, using it to swing off into the city. Soon afterwards, Hack saw a woman walk into an alleyway and stood nearby. She then watched the woman take out a needle and prepare to inject herself. Scanning the woman, Hack realized that the woman had a strange genetic illness that was yet to be named. She then jumped down, startling the woman.

"I can heal you. Just don't move." Hack said.

The woman stood like a statue in terror as Hack put her hand onto the woman's forehead. Green electricity then shot out of Hack's hand and green binary codes flashed in the woman's eyes. When it stopped, the woman fell over to reveal a new Advanced Crypt in her place. The Crypt was very frog like with a giant round head, webbed feet and a large pink tongue in it's mouth.

"Now my Frog Crypt," Hack said aloud before then whispering, "go make humans suffer."

The Frog Crypt then jumped out into the street, scaring the surrounding civilians as Hack blended into the shadows of the alley.

* * *

Jaylen and his sister walked into the lab where Danielle and Steven were busy at a table nearby. The two looked up, Danielle casting an uneasy glance at Zeta.

"Um Jacobs, why is your sister here?" she asked.

"Don't worry, she knows who I am." Jaylen said.

"Great, but that's not what I asked you Byte." Danielle shot back, "Why is she here?"

"Dani, relax. Im sure Jaylen wouldn't bring anyone here if he thought they would endanger our project." Bruce said as he walked up to Zeta and extended his hand, "Bruce Austin Ms. Jacobs."

Jaylen swore he could see his sister blush a little as she took Bruce's hand, "Please, call me Zeta."

Jaylen then looked to Danielle, who nodded over to a corner. Taking the hint, Jaylen followed the female scientist to the corner.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Danielle snapped.

Jaylen was a bit taken aback by Danielle's town, "It's just my sister Dani." he said.

"Danielle. We aren't friends." Danielle said matter-of-factly, "Also, I don't care who it is. Bringing in unidentified personnel is a dangerous thing to do regardless of who it is. Hell, didn't she ask you to dinner just to try to convince you to stop working here after your father told her about your job?"

"That was then. But now she seems to understand how important this thing is. Why are you so negative about her being here?" Jaylen asked.

"I literally just explained that bringing down unidentified personnel is dangerous to our operations. I get that she is your family, but you need to tell her to leave right now."

An alarm then rang, interrupting the conversation between the two.

"Crypt attack detected!" Steven shouted.

Jaylen then turned to Danielle, "Can my sister at least stay to watch her brother fight?"

Danielle sighed, but said "Okay. But after that, she cannot come back down here."

Jaylen smiled as he jogged back over to the main lab.

"Well sis, looks like you get to watch me fight."

"You be careful." Zeta said, giving her brother a hug.

"Always am." Jaylen said before breaking the hug and running out to the garage and jumping on to the Machine Byter before riding off.

* * *

Rolling into the area, Jaylen say the Frog Crypt throwing around vehicles. He then got off of his bike and summoned the Giga Driver and Tiger Byte Orb through his watch.

"Henshin!"

**==BYTE TIGER==**

Jaylen then inserted the Tiger Byte Orb and closed the driver.

**==BYTE TIGER!==**

With his armor summoned, Jaylen then ran towards the Frog Crypt, tackling the robot and landing in a crouch. He watched the robot pop up before shooting its mechanical tongue at the hero. Jaylen dodged the attack, but the tongue hit another civilian nearby.

"Crap." Jaylen said before summoning the Gorilla Armor Orb.

**==GORILLA==**

The small Gorilla then appeared as Jaylen replaced the Tiger Orb with the Gorilla one and closed the driver.

**==ARMOR UP! GORILLA ARMOR!==**

With the new armor equipped, Jaylen rushed forward and punched the Frog Crypt, knocking it over. Despite that, the robot jumped to it's feet and kicked Jaylen with the full force in its leg. Jaylen was then sent flying before landing hard on the pavement.

"Ow." He wheezed out.

A flashing bar on his HUD then alerted him to the fact that the kick he took cut down the suit's health by a third.

"_Try not to get kicked again Byte._" Danielle said in Jaylen's earpiece.

"Gotcha." he responded as police cars then pulled onto the scene.

Unlike usual, Jaylen's father wasn't there, but Officer Stewart was. He stepped out of the vehicle and pointed his gun at Byte and the Frog Crypt.

"Hands up!"

Jaylen chuckled, "Didn't work out last time officer, maybe-"

Gunshots then rang out at Jaylen and the Frog Crypt. The bullets didn't pierce either of their armors, but while the Frog Crypt seemingly wasn't effected by it, Jaylen was getting pelted by bullets. When a bullet his his armor, it just ricocheted off; but when it hit the black undersuit, the force of the bullets were starting the make Jaylen buckle.

"_On your right!_" Steven then suddenly yelled to Jaylen.

Jaylen turned to see the Frog Crypt leaping at him with it's foot extended. However, Jaylen just wasn't quick enough and was hit right in the side of his head and was knocked away from his opponent.

"_Jaylen?!_" he heard his sister say, albeit muffled.

"_Get out of there bud._" Bruce commanded.

Jaylen then shakily got to his feet, "But a hero always gets up." he then fell to one knee when a bullet hit him in the side of his leg.

Through his rapidly blurring vision, he saw that the cops were now mostly fully focused of the Frog Crypt, who continually fired it's tongue at them. Some were hit and were infected by the virus the Crypts had, their veins turning black.

"_Byte. Get to your bike and leave. Now._" Danielle said in an authoritative voice.

Jaylen begrudgingly struggled to his feet and used a wall as leverage to stalk off towards his motorcycle. He boared it as less bullets were being shot due to the declining number of healthy cops. He did see however that the Frog Crypt suddenly collapsed for a few seconds before then gingerly jumping away. Jaylen then turned on his bike and raced off as the remaining cops began to turn their attention to him.

* * *

"You managed to make him retreat?!" Entity asked in awe.

"For the sixth time, yes, I made him retreat. Why is that so unbelievable?" Hack questioned.

"My Crypt also made Byte retreat. However, he retreated with no real physical damage. From what you told us, your Crypt did some damage to him." Borg replied.

"You said he walked off sluggishly correct?" Spark asked.

"Yes. However, it was a mix of my Crypt and the police force. Seems like we aren't the only targets for them." Hack told them.

"Of course. According to what I found, vigilantism is against the law and punishable by imprisonment." Spark said.

"That isn't very smart though. I mean, Byte is trying to help them and they're shooting at arguably the one guy that can stop us." Entity reasoned.

The three other robots looked at their fish based ally.

"That's good for us. Why do you care so much about whether its smart or not." Spark asked slowly.

"I'm just saying that their logic is flawed." Entity stated, "Don't you all agree?"

"As much as I agree that your wiring is flawed boy. We shouldn't be worrying about the logic of our enemies; especially when that flawed logic is beneficial for us." Borg replied before turning to Hack, "Make sure your Crypt finishes the job next time."

Hack gave a mock salute, "Aye aye captain."

* * *

Jaylen painfully fixed his position on the examination bed he was on. After getting back to the lab, he de-transformed and walked for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground from the pain he received in his fight.

After Bruce and Zeta placed him on the bed, Danielle and Steven scanned his body and were currently in another room checking over the scans to see the extent of the damage. The cuts on his forehead and cheek were already bandaged however.

"This sucks." Jaylen said.

"Well, you should of retreated when we told you." Bruce said.

"But heroes-"

"You almost died Jaylen." Zeta said roughly.

Jaylen winched a bit at the call of his full first name. Zeta only did that if she was seriously angry at him.

"Look, I get it. You want to be a hero people can look up to; but, it's okay to slink away sometimes." Bruce explained.

"This is what I was worried about when you told me you were working here and when I found out you were Byte. After mom…," Zeta took a calming breath, "vigilantes bring nothing but pain to our family."

"Dad said the same thing and I'll say the same thing to you that I said to him: the muggers killed mom, not the vigilante." Jaylen replied.

"Besides, as it stands, your brother is the only one who can fight those things." Bruce said.

Zeta then rose from her seat beside Jaylen and walked over to Bruce, getting close to his face.

"But it was supposed to be you! Why don't you just make another belt and go fight in his place?" Zeta asked.

"Its not that simple Ms. Jacobs." Danielle said as she walked into the room, "Before you yell at Bruce here anymore, understand that we spent months creating the driver your brother uses. We can't just make another one in a jiffy."

Zeta was about to respond before all three heard, "Stop."

They turned to Jaylen, who got out of the examination bed slowly.

"I don't care who should be the one to fight or whether or not I should retreat. I only care about saving innocent people, and that's what I'm going to do, hurt or not." he said.

Silence followed before Danielle spoke, "Byte, even if you were able to get out there and fight the Frog, you can't take as much of a beating from its legs. What will you do?"

Jaylen thought back to the battle before smiling, "It can't take too much damage either."

"What?" Steven said as he also walked in.

"Every other Advanced Crypt is immune to bullets and the like, but the Frog collapsed when it took too many." Jaylen explained.

"Your solution?" Bruce asked.

"I need a new armor. One that offers me protection from the force of its kicks and also puts out as much power as my Gorilla Armor." Jaylen said.

"That's... actually a sound idea. Guess you have some sort if smarts on you." Danielle said.

"He's not an idiot." Zeta said with a scoff.

"I'd argue he is most of the time." Danielle replied.

Zeta walked towards Danielle, but Bruce stopped her.

"Don't mind her. Your brother isn't an idiot, she's just teasing." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. It's just a thing we do. It's fine Z." Jaylen said quickly with the same nervous laugh.

Danielle and Zeta were left looking at the two in confusion as Steven chuckled to himself.

* * *

The next day, Hack, her fellow allies, and her Frog Crypt stood on a building, looking at the street below.

She then looked at her creation, "Go."

On cue, the Frog Crypt jumped off of the building and into the street below, where it began to lash its tongue around. It then threw more than a dozen bolts down which turned into the henchmen Crypts, who began their attack as well. Meanwhile, on the building, Hack watched with mild amusement.

* * *

Jaylen and Zeta ran into the lab as an alarm went off in alert of the Crypt attack.

"Is it back?" Jaylen asked.

"We're just testing the system Byte." Danielle said flatly, "Yes its back."

She then looked at Jaylen and glared at his sister.

"Why-"

"She was taking me out for food when I was called. Wrong place wrong time I guess." Jaylen said before running over to where the Giga Driver and the two current Byte Orbs were stored.

Zeta then jogged over to her brother, "Be careful Jay."

Jaylen smiled, "Of course." he then ran towards the Machine Byter as he strapped on his belt and then rode off.

* * *

Back at the sight of the Crypt attack, Jaylen saw that police were already on the scene doing their best to neutralize the Crypts with their limited man power. Jaylen pulled into an alleyway and parked his bike before hopping off. Making sure no one was around, Jaylen then opened his driver and crossed his right arm over his chest with the Tiger Orb in hand.

"Henshin!"

**==BYTE TIGER==**

He then inserted the Byte Orb.

**==LETS BYTE==**

The silver ish grey and black under suit then appeared before the tiger themed armor was projected from the cyan and light grey lights around the suit and then slammed onto Jaylen's body along with the Byte RiSlasher in his hand.

**==BYTE UP! STRIPED SAVANNAH HUNTER! BYTE TIGER!==**

Jaylen then ran out of the alley and into the fight, slashing down a Crypt that was about to attack Officer Stewart. The officer then turned and saw what had happened.

"You're welcome. I need you to focus your shots on the Frog thing. I'll handle the henchmen." Byte said.

Zane narrowed his eyes, "Why would I take orders from you?"

"One: we can help more people if we work together for now. Two: I just saved your life, you owe me a solid." Jaylen responded.

Zane frowned, but brought up his radio, "All officers, focus on the Frog Crypt." he then lowered his radio and stared at the vigilante, "We're taking you in after this."

"Blah blah blah. We both know that won't happen." Jaylen said before running off towards the henchmen Crypts.

As the police rained bullets on the Frog Crypt, Jaylen sliced clean through a Crypt henchman before blocking a punch from another. He kicked that one back before cleaving into the shoulder of another one and using his sword to toss the Crypt away.

"Behold my claws!" Jaylen called out before pressing the button on top of the Tiger Byte Orb.

**==TIGER BYTE UP!==**

With his claw attachments summoned, Jaylen teleported the RiSlasher away before slashing at the henchmen, easily cutting into them. He then opened the Giga Driver and pressed the button on the inserted Orb.

**==FINAL BYTE!==**

The claw attachments charged with orange energy before Jaylen closed the belt.

**==TIGER BREAK!==**

Jaylen then released the energy on the claws in three slashes, all of which hit the remaining Crypt henchmen and destroyed them.

"_I must admit, that was well done Byte._" Danielle said through Jaylen's earpiece.

"_Would it kill you to call him by his real name?_" Zeta responded.

"_Maybe. Wanna find out?_" Danielle shot back.

"_You two, enough. Jaylen, we've finished the new Armor Orb._" Steven said.

"Awesome! Send it in Steven." Jaylen stated before turning towards the Frog Crypt, who started to collapse.

He then ran in and tackled it, rolling to one knee before the Frog Crypt attempted to kick him. In response, Jaylen swiftly jumped out of the way.

"Not this time froggy!" Jaylen quipped before a silverish-white light flashed in front of him.

When the light vanished, a new orb was floating in its place. This one, like the Gorilla Orb, had a cyan blue activation button and a yellow center light. However, the base was a silverish-white and the center was a standard greyish-silver color. After studying the new orb, Jaylen looked up just in time to see the Frog Crypt attempt a flying kick. Jaylen rolled out of the way and then activated the new orb.

**==RHINO!==**

He then placed the Rhino Orb in the driver.

**==LET'S BYTE!==**

A greyish-silver rhino with yellow eyes was then projected from the Giga Driver and immediately rammed into the Frog Crypt before rushing back to Jaylen.

Jaylen placed his hands on either side of his driver, "Let's do this!" he then closed it

When he did, the rhino's head separated from its body, which split down the middle vertically.

**==ARMOR UP! TOUGHEST IN THE SAVANNAH! RHINO ARMOR!==**

The two halves of the rhino's body became shoulder pads and the head became a large glove-like object on his right hand. The Frog Crypt jumped up and performed a flying kick flush against Jaylen's chest. To its surprise, it bounced off of the Rider with not a single scratch on the hero, who chuckled softly.

"Rhinos have thick hides." Jaylen said, knocking on his new shoulder armor.

Jaylen then rushed forward, noticing the slower speed than the base Tiger from, but faster than him in his Gorilla Armor. He then punched the Frog Crypt with the Rhino head on his hand before then stabbing it with the rhino horns on it. The Frog Crypt tried to kick Jaylen, who shrugged off the kick before hitting the Frog Crypt again and knocking it down.

"This is your biting end!" Jaylen called out before opening his driver once again and pressing the activation button on the Rhino Orb.

**==BYTE BREAK!==**

He then closed it.

**==RHINO STAMPEDE!==**

Jaylen's body charged up with yellow energy for a bit before he lumbered forward with silverish-white rhino projections. As they reached the Frog Crypt, the rhinos stabbed the Crypt with their horns while Jaylen slashed with his before coming to a stop behind the monster. The Frog Crypt then fell over and exploded.

"Thanks for the bite." Jaylen said, throwing up a peace sign at the flamming remains pf the Frog Crypt, extracting an audible sigh from Danielle.

"Terrible pun. Now freeze!" Officer Stewart said as he and his remaining unit pointed their guns at Jaylen.

The masked hero simply stared at them for a moment before slowly walking away. The officers opened fire, but their bullets harmlessly ricocheted off of Jaylen's armor and stretched with a yawn. He then began to sprint away the fastest he could go towards the alley where his bike was, disengaging the Rhino Armor before quickly boarding the motorcycle and rolling off.

* * *

"You gonna keep pacing or are you going to discuss a plan of action Borg?" Spark asked in irritation as she, Entity, and Hack watched Borg simply walk back and forth.

"Don't interrupt me woman. I need time to think." Borg responded without looking up.

"Oh, you can think now?" Spark shot back.

Borg then stepped up to his female ally, "You won't have that kind of tongue when we have to explain ourselves to the big guy."

"You two do know we could just postpone telling him right?" Hack said, her head lulled back in boredem, "After all, the Frog Crypt did pretty well. Plus, who knows, maybe the next Crypt will defeat Byte and we will be freaking out for nothing."

As Borg and Spark pondered over Hack's words, Entity leaned over.

"You don't believe that do you?" he whispered to Hack.

Hack looked at Spark and Borg to make sure they weren't paying attention before whispering back, "No, but I'm hoping that can help me get home quicker. I'm missing my shows."

Entity nodded as Borg turned to the two, "Very well. As temporary leader-"

"On who's authority?" Spark interrupted.

Borg then put a hand over her mouth, " As I was saying; as temporary leader, I declare that we shall try again once each before going to the big guy. If we all fail, then we will approach him. Deal?"

Entity and Hack nodded quickly while Spark gave a reluctant nod.

* * *

Jaylen rubbed his eyes as he and his sister walked down the park bridge. Jaylen didn't necessarily like the park, especially when he was forced to come here early as the deal was today.

"So you are probably wondering why I asked you here." Zeta said.

"Nope, didn't cross my mind." Jaylen responded with his head rested on his arms.

"Your sarcasm is appreciated. I asked you here to ask you about this whole Byte thing.." Zeta stated.

Jaylen sighed, "Please not this early Z."

Zeta raised her hands is defence, "I know I know. However, I only have one question: do you really want to risk your life on this? You can't be okay with the prospect of dying." she said.

"I'm not. I'm also not okay with the prospect of failing to do anything when I can. Zeta, this is now my belt and it's now my responsibility. No matter what you and or dad have to say about it, Byte is here to stay." Jaylen explained.

Zeta shook her head and then chuckled, "Still wanna live up to Superman and Bond huh?"

"Of course." Jaylen said with a yawn.

"Well then Special Agent Jacobs, you have a new undercover mission." Zeta announced.

Jaylen struggled not to smirk, "Which is?"

Zeta then looped her arms around her brother's, "You must buy some ice cream for us. Do you accept?"

Jaylen put on his best determined face, "Beginning operation." he said before being to walk off, laughing with his sister.

* * *

**A/N: So ends the longest chapter of Kamen Rider Byte. Honestly, I think Hack might be my favorite Crypt thus far due to the concept of 'I don't really care about anything but my shows' I gave her. Just a bit more interesting than the usual kind of villain generals I write. Not really much else to say about this chapter other than maybe Im treating the idea of Jaylen being arrested as a joke Due to the fact of how foolish it kind of is (didn't notice that fact until Blackvvater pointed it out in a PM about the third chapter of Byte. As a side note, go check out their story 'Kamen Rider Page'. Well written (better than mine at least anyway) and probably my favorite Kamen Rider Fanfic on this site). Long winded bit aside, the arresting thing will be a joke, but probably not for much longer since I don't want it to get too stale and repetitive.**

**Remember, first Doubutsu Sentai Zikanger chapter in about 30 minutes.**

**If you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


	5. Life is a Racetrack

**Episode 5: Life is a Racetrack**

**A/N: Heyyyyy everyone, it's Trey-El here back the fifth chapter of Kamen Rider Byte.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Kamen Rider brand belongs to Toei, the characters are mine however.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

Jaylen stretched as he watched the lifeless Crypt henchmen over three feet away from him. He had the Giga Driver on his waist already and his three orbs on a side attachment ready for use.

"How did you get these again?" He asked, looking up to his right.

Behind a large window a few feet above, Danielle, Bruce, and Steven stood near a control panel.

"Helm Tech made an agreement that any semi intact Crypts would be given to us for research and development." Steven explained.

"The goal is too measure the stats of your three forms in order to find their limits. Now, get to it Byte; we don't have all day." Danielle said.

Nodding to the female technician, Jaylen pulled the Tiger Byte Orb off of the side holster and activated it.

**==BYTE TIGER!==**

He then opened the Giga Driver and plugged the orb into the center before resting his hands on the sides of the belt.

"Henshin!" Jaylen shouted before closing the belt around the orb.

**==BYTE UP! STRIPPED SAVANNAH HUNTER! BYTE TIGER!==**

Now transformed, Jaylen flicked his right wrist and got into a fighting stance.

Danielle hovered her hand over a button on the control panel, "Activating Crypts in three...two...one." she then pressed the button.

A mechanical whirring sound filled the area as the Crypts came to life. They turned their attention towards the armored hero and let out mechanical shrieks.

Jaylen chuckled, "Someone's not happy to see me." he then pointed at the robots, "You wanna fight right? Okay, I'll byte."

Danielle sighed and spoke over the intercom, "Why do you insist on the lame phrases?" she asked.

"Every Kamen Rider needs a catchphrase." he said to her before running towards the Crypts with a battle cry.

The first Crypt swung its arm at Jaylen, who somersaulted over the limb and kicked the Crypt in the back before using his forearm to block the attack of another one. He then flung the arm out of his way and punched the Crypt it belonged to in the gut. Jaylen then flipped a third over his head after it ran at him.

In the booth, Bruce turned to Danielle and whispered in her ear.

"Seems like the training has been working. Maybe it's time you start giving him some respect?"

Danielle rolled her eyes towards her best friend, "No." she said as the two turned back to the battle.

With his RiSlasher in hand, Jaylen sliced the other two Crypts in the area before hovering the hilt of the sword in front of the Tiger Byte Orb.

**==BYTING END!==**

He then held up the sword with the blade bathed in yellow energy before pulling the trigger on the handle.

**==BYTE SLASH!==**

Jaylen then slashed the air, sending a yellow energy wave into the Crypts and destroying them. He then turned to the remaining three and removed the Gorilla Orb from the holster.

**==GORILLA!==**

He replaced the orbs and then rested his left hand on the left side of the now open Giga Driver.

"Armor up."

He then pushed it closed.

**==ARMOR UP! STRONGEST IN THE JUNGLE! GORILLA ARMOR!==**

Now in his Gorilla Armor, Jaylen rushed forward, but noticed that he was significantly slower in his running speed. As if aware of this fact, two of the Crypts used their superior speed to blindside the hero and knock him on his back. Jaylen got back to his feet and watched as the two Crypts circled back for another attack. Jaylen was ready this time however and clotheslined one before backhanding the other and sending it flying. He then activated his finisher.

**==GORILLA ATTACK!==**

Jaylen picked up the Crypt he clotheslined and tossed it into the air and punched it when it fell in front of him. This Crypt was rocketed at the one thrown back by Jaylen's back hand, an explosion going off as they connected. Jaylen sighed in relief before a rapid stream of bullets hit him in the back. Jaylen let out a pained hiss as he fell and looked back to see the single remaining Crypt aiming a gun at him.

Jaylen went to get up, but he was hit by another stream of bullets and brought back down to one knee. He then put up his large gauntlets to block the bullets as he activated the Rhino Orb within his belt.

**==ARMOR UP! TOUGHEST IN THE SAVANNAH! RHINO ARMOR!==**

As his armors switched, Jaylen stood up and began to walk forward through the rapid fire. He also felt slower in this form as he broke from a walk to a full on run. He went to stab the Crypt with the Rhino horn, but the robot jumped out of the way before firing at Jaylen's head at close range. Though the bullets didn't effect the hero, the force behind the shots made his head jerk with each round. Jaylen the spun and was just able to catch the Crypt in the chest with the rhino horn. Seeing that the Crypt was grounded, Jaylen then activated his finisher again.

**==RHINO STAMPEDE==**

Jaylen along with the holographic rhinos summoned then ran up and struck the Crypt with their horns, destroying the Crypt. Jaylen then took some deep breaths before powering down his armor as his team walked into the area.

"Nice work Jaylen. Your fighting skills are getting better." Bruce said, slapping Jaylen's shoulder.

Jaylen gave him a thumbs up before turning to Danielle and Steven, "Could you make the Gorilla and Rhino Armors faster?"

Steven shook his head, "If we went in and added in some speed, it would take away from the main features of those armors."

"More speed, less strength to deal with the heavy lifters. More speed, less protection from the heavy hitters." Danielle explained, "You're going to have to work with what you have Byte."

The hero rubbed his chin, "How bad would losing powers in strength and defense be?" he asked.

"Depending on the enemy, it could potentially be a code red for your life." Steven responded.

"Nevertheless," Danielle stated, "if you were fighting a faster enemy, they would need to have a power level higher than your own. With these stats, that doesn't look likely."

Jaylen looked down at the clipboard in Danielle's hands, "My stats are that high?"

She nodded.

"The only real weak point is your base form. Seeing as how you have defeated packs of Crypts and some Advanced Crypts in that form, I wouldn't be too worried Byte." she told the hero.

A phone then went off after Danielle stopped speaking. Her, Steven, and Jaylen looked at their phones to see that they had no calls coming in. Bruce then began to walk away from the group, specifically Jaylen.

"Gotta take this guys." He said before answering the phone and walking towards a corner.

"Hey, how are you?" Bruce asked to whoever was on the other end of the line.

The three other team members watched with intrigue.

"Today?" he then announced, "No, that's a great time. I shouldn't be doing anything at the time so I guess I'll see you there."

"Alright, bye." Bruce said before hanging up the call.

He turned to see the other three in the room questioning him with their eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing serious." he said.

Danielle allowed herself a slight smirk, "Does Big Barf Bruce have a date?" she mocked.

"Ha. Ha." Bruce responded before crossing his arms.

"Big Barf Bruce?" Jaylen asked.

"When we were in school, I was cast as the big bad wolf in a Little Red Riding Hood play. Wasn't my best work and I may have thrown up on the front row." Bruce explained.

"So from that point, Bruce here was called Big Barf Bruce or Triple B for short." Danielle added.

"That must have sucked for you huh?" Jaylen said before slinking over to Bruce and pulling him aside.

"So who is she man?" Jaylen asked in a whisper that barely Bruce could hear despite being next to him.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we aren't anything official. As it stands, we're just friends." Bruce explained.

"Okay fine; she's a friend. What's her name though?" Jaylen furthered.

"Why is it so important to you?" Bruce asked in a huff.

Sensing the irritation in his friend and trainer's voice, Jaylen then held up his hands and backed away.

"Fine, alright. You don't want to tell me anything, that's okay. It's your business anyhow right?" he asked with a chuckle.

Bruce smirked, "Yeah. Unless you wanna try being a third wheel." he mockingly asked.

"Don't roll as a third wheel Bruce." Jaylen said.

"Thank god, because your tire would probably be flat." Danielle stated.

Jaylen turned to the female, "Are you ever going to say something about me that isn't negative?" he proposed.

Danielle looked absentmindedly at the ceiling as if looking for the answer before slowly drifting her eyes back down to Jaylen.

"Don't know."

* * *

"This is bullshit!" A man said as he was tossed out of the stadium by security, "I should've been the winner!"

He was roughly tossed to the ground as the guards walked back to the stadium. The man rose to his feet and dusted himself off before picking up his duffel bag as he began to walk away from the stadium. As he did, he saw a news reporter approaching him and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hall! Nigel Watson, Haulter City News." the reporter said in a thick British accent.

"No comment." Hall said.

"What happened in there after the race?" the reporter asked, putting the microphone into Hall's face.

"I said no comment." he replied in a dangerously low voice.

"We just want an explanation for your actions in that stadium." Nigel explained.

Hall suddenly stopped and turned to the reporter and the cameraman that had been following, "Let me explain this in the most simplest way you leach. If you keep pestering me again, you will spend the next few months reporting from a hospital bed where you can only eat food through a straw. So, just leave me the hell alone." he said before walking off.

Nigel nervously shifted to the camera and gulped, "Well, that sure was an enlightening interview with professional racer, Isaiah Hall. We'll keep you updated as new information becomes available."

* * *

Jaylen entered his apartment and stretched. The simulated battle today was a bit tiring and all he wanted to do now was jump into his bed and sleep. He then heard shuffling in his kitchen and tilted his head.

"So you just let yourself in I see." he said.

A shriek happened and Zeta slowly came into view, "Dammit Jay, you scared me." she said.

"How about not going into other people's houses without their okay then huh Z?" Jaylen shot back as he took off his jacket and hung it in the closet near the front door.

Zeta nodded to herself, "That's fair, but you did give me a key."

"Not for you to make unannounced appearances sis." Jaylen said as he took a seat on his couch, "You usually don't either, so something is up isn't there?"

Zeta chuckled, "Nothing gets past you huh?"

Jaylen shrugged, "Not when it comes to my younger sister no" he said.

"Well, if you must know," Zeta said as she sat besides her brother, "I have a get together with a guy a little later and I wanted to let you know so I was going to cook something to ease into it."

Jaylen chuckled, "Z, your relationships are not for me to worry about. You are old enough to make your own decisions without my protection. Besides, you protected me in school more than I did you, so yeah." he explained.

Zeta gave a nervous laugh, "It's not the fact that I have a meet up, it's about who I'm meeting up with. Which is why I came here."

Jaylen raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Zeta took a deep breath and made eye contact before saying, "Bruce."

Jaylen's heart stopped, "As in the Bruce who trains me?"

"Yeah..." Zeta trailed off, looking away, "Look, I just wanted to tell you so that it doesn't hurt your friendship with him or that it changes anything else with how you work with him."

"So...are you two...you know...together?" Jaylen asked.

"No, no," Zeta said quickly, blushing, "it's just a friendly get together is all."

Jaylen nodded, "So that's why he didn't want to tell me." he said to himself.

Zeta gave him a 'hmm'.

"Bruce was called during testing and was talking about meeting someone. When I asked him about it, he was being secretive. At first, I just assumed it was just a personal business thing; but now that I know it's you, I can see why he wouldn't tell me." Jaylen explained.

Zeta sighed, "He was afraid of how you would react. We decided that it would be better for me to tell you." she said.

Jaylen nodded in understanding.

"So?" Zeta asked hopefully.

Jaylen smiled, "It's your life Zeta, not mine. You don't need my okay. Besides, it's just friends hanging out together, nothing serious right?"

Zeta smiled and gave her brother a tight hug, "Thanks Jay."

Jaylen patted her back, "Did you tell dad?"

"Nope." Zeta replied, "Do you think he would be okay with me being around Bruce?"

Jaylen gave a hearty laugh, "True, true." he said.

* * *

"Another." Isaiah said as he finished another drink.

The bartender looked at him warily, but did hand over another drink to the racer. Borg in his Brawn disguise walked out into the bar, wiping off his hands with a small towel. He looked at the racer and resisted the urge to smirk, instead putting on a sympathetic face.

"You alright there?" he asked.

Isaiah turned to him with a scowl, "What does it matter to you?"

'Brawn' put his hands up as he took a seat, "Was just asking. You were looking like you had a bad day." he said.

Isaiah's expression softened, "I think I just lost my racing job. All because of a damn cheater; that trophy was supposed to be mine! Yet, I get upstaged by some rookie who got lucky? It isn't fair." he explained.

Seeing the racer tighten his grip on the glass that held his drink, Borg found it harder to suppress his amusement.

"That doesn't explain why you would lose your job though." Borg stated.

"I lost my temper and started whaling on the kid. Of course, the company didn't want their new top star to be damaged, so they threw me out. The thing that infuriates me the most is that the kid started mocking and testing me; all arrogant and smug. When I explained that to the higher ups at the stadium, the laughed and said that I over reacted and that that attitude was natural for a first time winner. I've seen and talked to first time winners, and none of them acted like that kid." Isaiah said.

Borg nodded, "So what are you going to do now?"

The former racer shrugged, "Start looking for a new job I guess. The kid is the new top star, and seeing as how I'm now a second rate racer in comparison despite being their top star hours ago, they have no reason to bring me back." he said.

Borg nodded and finally allowed a smirk to come to his face. He had a plan.

* * *

Danielle sat and watched as Bruce got dressed in a few different outfits. She had gotten a text an hour ago from her childhood friend asking her to see if she could come over for some advice. When she got there, she was shocked to learn her friend needed clothing advice.

"So, why are you so worried about your appearance? You've never worried about what you wear before." the female asked.

"I just don't want to look bad when I go to the meet up." Bruce explained as he put on a button up shirt.

Danielle raised an eyebrow, "Right right, the 'friendly get together' or whatever." she said.

Bruce turned to his friend, "I'm not lying Dani, this is seriously just a friend thing. It's not a date or trial to see if we're compatible or anything like that." he said, obviously flustered.

Danielle laughed at her friend's reaction, "Okay okay, I believe you Bruce. No need to hulk out on me." she said.

Bruce turned to his friend to show off his outfit. He was now wearing a white button up shirt with golden accents and a silver eagle across the back, crisp navy jeans, and white sneakers with similarly gold accents.

Danielle nodded in approval, "Maybe roll up the sleeves." she said.

Bruce did so and added a gold necklace and watch to his attire.

"So," Danielle began, "Want to tell me who the lucky lady is?"

Silence followed until Bruce said, "Zeta."

Danielle tilted her head, "Come again?"

"Zeta Jacobs. Jaylen's sister." Bruce responded.

Danielle went slack jawed and gave a scoff, "That isn't a good idea Bruce." she said after another brief silence.

"Why not?" Bruce asked.

"Because you don't date the relatives of your co-worker and trainee. If you and Zeta date and you end up breaking her heart, Jaylen's going to be highly upset with you." Danielle explained.

"You'd stand beside me though right?" Bruce questioned.

"If Jaylen was to get too crazy and started going out for blood, yeah." she said, "I would let him get some licks in though. It would be your decision that is the problem and therefore would make it your problem."

"Well, for your information,' Bruce replied with a scoff, "Jaylen is okay with this meet up."

"Good for him, but I was talking about if you hurt his sister's heart. That's the risk you're taking here Bruce." Danielle explained.

"Look, I understand the possible issues this could cause, but trust me, I have no intention of hurting anybody." Bruce stated.

Danielle frowned, but gave her friend a nod, "Alright Triple B."

* * *

Borg and Isaiah walked out of the bar and into a nearby alleyway. Isaiah was nervously rubbing his hands together as he took cautious looks behind himself to make sure they weren't being followed.

"You sure about this?" Isaiah asked.

"Of course. Are you?" Borg asked in return.

Isaiah scowled, "Yeah. Anything to get back at that little runt."

Borg stopped and turned to the former racer, "Close your eyes please." he commanded.

Isaiah closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't open them no matter what." Borg said as his body began to shift.

Isaiah saw a light behind his eyelids, but ignored it and nodded. Now in his full robotic bison form, Borg reared his hand back and punched Isaiah square in the gut, the racer letting out a quick exclamation of pain before falling over. In his place was now a new, antelope based Crypt with wings hanging off of its hooves. As Isaiah writhed in pain with black veins spreading across his face, Borg reached down and covered the man's eyes before gently putting his hand to his chest. The black veins suddenly disappeared and Isaiah gave a breath of relief. Borg could feel that the racer's eyes were still closed and smirked.

"Soon, you will have your job back and get rid of the runt once and for all." He said.

Borg shifted back to his Brawn appearance and helped Isaiah up to his feet, keeping his eyes covered. He turned to the antelope crypt.

"Stay here Pronghorn." Borg whispered.

The Pronghorn Crypt nodded as Borg walked Isaiah out of the alley.

* * *

Zeta stood outside of the stadium, looking around for Bruce. She was worried that he decided to cancel or just didn't want to be there in the first place. Her fears were quickly dulled when she spotted Bruce walking up to her with a grin lining his face.

Zeta returned the smile and walked over, "Glad you could make it." She said, her voice higher and lighter than usual.

"Didn't think I'd bail on you did you?" Bruce asked mockingly.

"Pfft, what? No, I always knew you were going to show up. I'm fearless if you didn't know." she lied.

"More fearless than Jaylen?" Bruce questioned.

Zeta laughed, "Jaylen wouldn't want me to tell you, but I was the one who had all the guts before his new 'job'." she said.

Bruce chuckled, "Lips sealed." he said, "We should go inside right?"

Zeta just noticed she was gazing at him and shook her head, "Yeah right. Let's go."

The two then began walking towards the stadium, Zeta pulling out tickets for the two of them.

"So, Jaylen told everyone that you're studying to be an assistant DA." Bruce stated.

Zeta brushed her hair behind her ears, "Yep. I'm currently on an internship with the attorney's office." she said.

"Meaning?" Bruce said as the two showed their tickets.

"I work with the offices as they investigate and prosecute crimes to put it in simpler terms. I also observe witness interviews, attend trials, prepare documents and other law related things." Zeta explained. **[1]**

"Oh, sounds busy." Bruce said as they made their way inside.

"It is, trust me." Zeta replied.

"Why do you want to be an Assistant DA?" Bruce asked, clearly interested.

"I want to be like my dad; helping people get justice within the system. The other is...personal." Zeta said.

Bruce bit his lip, "It's about what happened to your mother right?" he asked carefully.

Zeta sighed, "Yeah..."

Bruce rubbed the back of his head, "Didn't mean to bring up bad memories, but it's just that I overheard you and Jaylen talking about her after the Frog Crypt." he said, making sure to be extra quiet on the last part.

"No, it's okay Bruce." Zeta replied before turning to the male beside her, "What about you? What's your goals?"

Bruce shifted on his feet, "I want to become a professional boxer." he said.

Zeta's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Bruce nervously looked towards the ground, "Yeah."

"That's awesome!" Zeta exclaimed with a huge smile, "Why are you ashamed?"

"Ashamed? No, it's more of a thing of usually keeping it to myself. My parents wanted me to get a cubicle job and other people around kept pestering me about it or asking why I don't do something normal." Bruce explained.

Zeta nodded, "Well, you don't have to worry about that from me. I actually like watching boxing here and there when there's nothing else on." she said.

"Let me guess; you like the knockouts?" Bruce questioned.

The two took their seats as Zeta spoke again.

"Sometimes. Depends on who's fighting."

"If you were watching me fight?" Bruce asked.

Zeta flashed a smile to Bruce, "Then you'll know you'll at least have one person in your corner." she said.

* * *

On a building nearby, Borg, his Pronghorn Crypt, and the other three Crypts stood on the edge of the roof.

"So, what's the plan here?" Entity asked.

"Destroy every human fish brain." Borg responded.

Entity gave a growl, but Hack tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you want, we could leave and go watch some of my shows." she suggested in a whisper.

"That would be nice, but I don't really get human programming so wouldn't that be pointless?" Entity responded.

"Yes, now pay attention you two." Spark said with irritation lining her voice.

"Who jumbled your gears?" Hack asked.

"Commander Borg here." Spark replied.

"If you three could stop all that irrelevant chatter, watch my Crypt finally succeed." Borg stated before turning to the Pronghorn Crypt and pointing at the stadium.

"Attack." he said.

The Pronghorn Crypt then hopped off the building onto the ground below.

* * *

Inside the stadium, the race ended and a young man stepped out of the winning vehicle, a confident and smug smile lining his lips despite the bruise on it.

A reporter ran up to him, "Caleb, that was another incredible win! How do you do it?" she asked.

Caleb scoffed, "Isn't it obvious? I'm currently the best. That old timer Hall though he was the best, but he obviously couldn't live up to the hype. Now, the racing fans have someone that can." he said.

From the stands, Bruce frowned at the young man. Zeta noticed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"That Caleb guy," Bruce said, "he has no respect for the people who came before him. Plus, can't stand people who are as far up their own ass as he is."

Zeta shrugged, "Well hey, if you don't wanna stick around, we could try going somewhere else. If you want to." she said.

Before Bruce could answer, screaming was heard. Looking towards the source, Zeta and Bruce were shocked to see an Advanced Crypt enter the arena. It touched two security guards and infected them with the Crypt Virus.

"An Advanced Crypt here? What's the goal?" Zeta asked.

"Doesn't really matter." Bruce said before dialing up Danielle's number, "Yeah, Danielle? We have a problem."

* * *

Jaylen was in the middle of eating when his phone rang. Seeing Danielle's name on the screen, he immediately answered.

"What's the issue?" Jaylen asked.

"_Byte! A Crypt is attacking the stadium where Bruce and you sister are at! You need to get over there now!_" Danielle said.

Silence followed.

"_Hello?_" Danielle asked.

Jaylen left his phone and was already running towards the stairs of his apartment building.

* * *

Back at the stadium, Caleb was struggling to escape the Pronghorn Crypt as in lumbered towards him, knocking aside the pit crew and security, infecting them with the Crypt Virus. Caleb went behind his car, just for it to be tossed aside. The Pronghorn Crypt reached for him, but was hit by a bullet. Looking to the source of the shot from their hiding spot, Bruce and Zeta saw that the bullet came from Officer Stewart, who spotted Zeta.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled to her.

"I was on a friendly get together!" Zeta shouted back.

Officer Stewart rolled his eyes and aimed his gun at the Pronghorn. The Crypt growled and grabbed Caleb by the throat, black veins growing along the face of the young racer. Zane fired another bullet at the creature, who dropped the racer and lifted it's right arm. The Crypt spun its arm, which became a blur and summoned a small tornado that was flung at the police. They all leaped out of the way, with Zane shooting a third bullet at the Pronghorn that was dodged. The Pronghorn was then hit by a cyan blue wave.

Kamen Rider Byte ran in and flipped over the wrecked police cruisers and looked into the stands, nodding tho Bruce and Zeta who did the same in return. He then turned to the Pronghorn Crypt and began to charge at it. Before Jaylen could reach however, Borg dropped down in between the two. Jaylen stopped running and squinted his eyes at Borg under his helmet.

"Going somewhere?" Borg asked, slowly turning to the armored hero.

"Who are you?" Jaylen asked.

"You can call me Borg. It's about time we began meeting face to face."

Jaylen looked up to his right and saw Hack, Entity, and Spark looking down on him. Jaylen counted the three along with Borg.

"You four are the escaped robots from the warehouse." Jaylen stated.

Borg mockingly clapped, "At least you aren't stupid. I would love to kill you here and now, but I just felt like dropping in since you've been a pain to us." Borg said before leaping up to where his fellow robots were.

The all vanished from sight as Crypt Henchmen were summoned from gears thrown on the ground by the Pronghorn Crypt.

Jaylen turned to Zane, "You don't plan on taking me in right now do you?" he asked.

Zane ground his teeth before saying, "I'll give you a pass for now." Zane said.

Jaylen smirked under his helmet and readied his sword.

Zane spoke to his fellow officers, "Train your weapons on the Crypts! Do not shoot at Byte!" He commanded before whispering, "Not matter how much you may want to."

As the officers began raining bullets into the crypt henchmen, Jaylen charged for the Pronghorn Crypt as it reached for Caleb again. On his way, he cut down a few Crypts and then tackled the Pronghorn.

"You'll regret that." The Pronghorn Crypt said in a deep robotic voice.

Jaylen's guard dropped slightly, "Wait, you talk?"

The Pronghorn then shot forward at blinding speed and gut-checked Jaylen, knocking the wind out of the hero. Jaylen coughed and got to his feet, only to be knocked back down onto his face. He got to his hands and knees, only to be kicked in the side of the head at full velocity. As his HUD showed his suit's health dropping, Jaylen got to his feet and grabbed the Rhino Armor Orb. Before he could do anything, the orb was knocked out of his hand. Jaylen scowled and quickly activated his Gorilla Armor, punching the blur as it raced at him. The Pronghorn Crypt was knocked away and Jaylen grabbed the Rhino Orb before activating it.

**==ARMOR UP! RHINO ARMOR!==**

Jaylen shot forward and began pelting the Crypt with punches. The Pronghorn learned quickly however and ducked a shot before running off again. Jaylen looked around, expecting a hit, but was surprised by the Pronghorn Crypt running around him in circles. Jaylen squinted his eyes in confusion, but quickly felt himself being lifted up off his feet. He then saw a tornado begin to form from the circle the Pronghorn Crypt was making and grew to the height of the stadium. Jaylen spun as he floated and tried to move out of the tornado but found himself unable. The Pronghorn Crypt the bolted out of the blur of the tornado and kicked Jaylen at full force. Jaylen shot out of the tornado and smashed into the stadium seats with a loud crash.

Officer Stewart stared at the tornado as it dissipated, the Pronghorn nowhere in sight and Caleb laying on the ground with even blacker veins than earlier.

* * *

Jaylen had a bag of ice over his eye as he sat in the lab. Nearby, Danielle and Steven were going over footage of the battle recorded in Jaylen's suit, chatting about the battle. The door then opened and both Bruce and Zeta walked into the area.

"You two okay?" Steven asked.

"We're okay. No damage to speak of." Zeta said, Bruce nodding in agreement.

Zeta then look towards her brother, "How are you doing?"

Jaylen shrugged, "Had black eyes before. I'll be fine." he said, gaining a smile from his sister.

"Anyway," Danielle said, standing up, "I think we need to talk about our bison friend." she said.

"And the other three." Jaylen brought up.

"Right. So, we now have confirmation that at least four of the five robots are still here in the city. Although we already theorized that." The female said.

"Where's the fifth then? If they are all still here, why wouldn't they go and get the other one?" Zeta asked.

Steven rubbed his chin, "Well, the robots did break their programming and gained self awareness, it would only be natural to assume that one of them most likely declared themselves as the leader." he explained.

"Then maybe it's out of fear? If the fifth robot is the leader, then they must be the most power and/or the most leader like. Some leaders don't deem failure acceptable..." Bruce began.

"And if that is the case here, then they'd be afraid of going to the leader and telling them that they couldn't take down Byte here." Danielle added.

"I could see that. After all, Borg did admit that I was a pain in their sides." Jaylen said.

"It's still surprising that they showed themselves in public like that. They didn't show themselves before." Zeta stated.

"Especially at a random stadium attack." Danielle agreed.

Bruce frowned, "Why would they attack the stadium anyway? All other attacks happen in the middle of the street."

"Well, we at least know this Crypt can speak; so it doesn't seem like it was a random attack." Steven said.

"It also was going directly after that Caleb guy." Zeta explained.

"If all Crypts attack people and things that have wronged the person they are made from, then we just have to look at anyone Caleb wronged." Jaylen said.

Danielle looked at the television and saw that the news was playing a report about the stadium attack. She turned it up and beckoned everyone's attention towards the TV.

"_We are still waiting on an update on the condition of racer Caleb Gibson after he was infected by what has been dubbed the 'Crypt Virus'. From the scene of the attack, HCN's Victoria Kelly who is currently interviewing former racer Isaiah Hall._" the reporter said.

'_Hall._' Bruce thought to himself.

"_Thank you Matt._" Victoria said, "_we are here at the stadium with Isaiah Hall and Mr. Hall, what do you think of this development?_" she asked.

"_Well I think it is just terrible what happened to Caleb. I know what I did earlier and what he said about me may make that seem like a lie coming from me, but the number one thing about this sport is respect and although I may have personal issues with Mr. Gibson, I can respect his confidence and pride in his own abilities which is something I wished I had during my freshman year of racing and over my first run._" Isaiah stated, "_I can report that in Caleb's absence I will be temporarily be back to racing until Caleb is fully healed and ready to get back on the track. I certainly hope nothing worse happens to Mr. Gibson and I wish him a speedy recovery and want to let him know we are all rooting for him._"

"That's so sweet." Zeta said, "It takes a lot of strength to look past what Caleb said about him at the race track."

Bruce was about to respond when Jaylen spoke up, "It also takes a lot of guts to go up on live television and lie."

"Huh?" Zeta asked.

"Think about it sis: Isaiah has every reason to get rid of Caleb and get back to his career. Plus, from the footage of the fight they had, it looks like Caleb said something that incensed Isaiah." Jaylen explained.

"From what he said at the race when me and you were there Zeta, I'd say it's very likely he said something disrespectful but yet got no repercussions for his actions while Isaiah lost his job." Bruce added.

"So if the Pronghorn was going after Caleb, it likely wanted to get rid of him for the sake of Isaiah getting back his job as well as eliminate competition." Danielle said.

"Even if he was the Pronghorn Crypt, one thing doesn't add up. Every other person used to create an Advanced Crypt was infected with the Crypt Virus and hospitalized while their Crypts ran amok. As you can clearly see, Isaiah is perfectly fine." Steven said.

Silence followed until Zeta spoke up again.

"What if it was a consensual creation?" she asked.

"Huh?" Bruce asked.

"I'm saying that if Isaiah agreed to be used for a Crypt, there would be no reason to infect him." Zeta furthered.

Jaylen chuckled, "Sis-"

"No Byte, your sister may be on to something." Danielle said, "All previous hosts recall being forcefully used to create a Crypt and were left infected. If Isaiah agreed, there would be no reason to infect him."

"But why? It doesn't add up." Jaylen responded.

"Well, think about it like this," Steven said, raising a finger, "with the other hosts, their Crypts were mindless, probably a symbol of their forced creation and the negative feelings and rage of being forced to do something they didn't want to do. The Pronghorn Crypt on the other hand seems more sentient and focused in its attacks. Perhaps the Crypt Virus also plays a hand in that."

"How?" Bruce questioned.

"A study of the virus revealed that it causes the brain to enter a more primal state of mind. If Advanced Crypts are still linked to the mind of the human that it was created from, it would be in a primal state of mind as well which wouldn't bode well with the already negative a emotions." Danielle explained.

"Oh, I get it! If Isaiah agreed and wasn't influenced by those negative emotions, his Crypt would be more clear headed. To preserve that, the best thing would be to keep the host virus free. Plus, I'd imagine the Crypts would want to live up to their end of this possible bargain." Zeta furthered.

"If he agrees to create a Crypt for them, then he will get his job back." Jaylen added.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours." Danielle stated, "Bastard."

"The next question is; why is he not trying to kill Caleb. I figured he would." Bruce said.

"He almost did." Steven said, "If anymore of the virus was put into Caleb, he would of died on the spot. Due to Jaylen and the HCPD's intervention, he didn't get the chance."

"I suggest you get to whatever hospital Caleb is in then." Zeta said suddenly, "I just thought about what Isaiah said, 'I certainly hope nothing worse happens to Mr. Gibson', and I know in movies that phrases like that actually means the opposite."

"I agree, if the Pronghorn Crypt was stopped short of killing Caleb last time, it will certainly try again." Danielle said.

"Then I should get moving. However, there's one slight problem: I'm too slow to keep up, I need to out speed the Pronghorn if I want to protect Caleb." Jaylen said.

Danielle crossed her arms, "Well, I'm sure we can come up with something." she said, a smirk forming.

Jaylen shared her smirk, "Well then I guess it's time to get to work." he said.

Danielle nodded and beckoned Steven over to a bench where a laptop and tools sat.

Jaylen turned to Zeta and Bruce, "I need you two to do something for me."

"What?" Zeta asked.

"I'm going to need you to go to the police station and get the police on this. Tell them to arrive before the next race starts tonight and wait until the race is about to start." Jaylen explained.

* * *

As per Jaylen's instructions, Bruce and Zeta arrived at the police station, going straight for Commissioner Jacobs' office.

Zeta knocked and they heard, "Come in."

The two stepped inside and found the commissioner talking with Officer Stewart. The commissioner's eyes narrowed.

Zeta stepped forward, "Dad-"

"I though you were better than this Zeta." the commissioner said.

Zeta threw a glance at Bruce, "Dad, I know how you feel about Byte, but Bruce has important information to give you."

"Which is?" Zane asked.

"We think we know who the host of the new Crypt is." Bruce said.

"Really?" Commissioner Jacobs said, "Who?"

"Isaiah Hall. We think he made a deal with the Crypts in order to get rid of Caleb Gibson to get his job back." Zeta explained.

"And?" Zane asked.

"And you should arrest him before he starts racing. Catch him on the spot and try not to make a big scene out of it." Bruce said.

The commissioner sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Dad," Zeta said, "Please?"

* * *

The Pronghorn Crypt knocked another hospital staff member out of its way and turned to a door down one of the many hallways. It ripped the door off and marched in, flicking on the light after taking a long look at the bed.

"What?" the robot said.

Jaylen stretched as he faked a yawn, "I was sleeping! Turn off the light!" he mockingly whined.

"Where's Caleb Gibson?" The Pronghorn asked and Jaylen got up from the hospital bed.

Jaylen crossed his right arm over his chest, "Not here. But hey, you got me right? Henshin!"

**==BYTE TIGER!==**

Jaylen then proceeded to transform.

**STRIPPED SAVANNAH HUNTER! BYTE TIGER!==**

Jaylen flicked his fingers towards himself and the Pronghorn ran at him.

* * *

At the stadium, Isaiah made sure his helmet was on right as he got ready for the race to start.

'_Finally,_' he thought, '_I get to win what was rightfully mine._'

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his window. Officer Stewart put on a smile and waved as he locked eyes with Isaiah, flashing his badge soon after. Immediately knowing what the officer was there for, Isaiah hit the gas, almost hitting his pit crew and drawing gasps from the crowd as he raced towards the entrance.

Zane pulled out his radio, "He's on the way out. Bag him up." he said.

Isaiah hopped out of his race car, looking behind himself as he ran out the front doors to the stadium.

"Freeze!"

Turning around, Isaiah saw what had to be a dozen cop cars blocking his way to the parking lot and two dozen cops all pointing their pistols at him. He sighed and put his hands behind his head, laying on the ground stomach first.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Jaylen and the Pronghorn Crypt took their fight outside, with Jaylen doing his best to avoid the attacks of the robot. He had begun to pant a little bit ago and was getting more tired by the second.

"_Byte,_" he heard Danielle's voice in his helmet's earpiece, "_the new orb is finished._"

"Great, send it in." Jaylen responded.

The hero was then knocked back by a shoulder check from the Pronghorn Crypt. He groaned as the Pronghorn stopped running.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up with the fastest animal in the wild?" the Pronghorn asked.

Jaylen chuckled, "To bad Pronghorn's aren't the fastest mammal." he said cryptically as he got to his feet.

A new orb then appeared in Jaylen's gloved hand. The base of the orb was black with a tan strip in the center and the middle orb was a golden yellow. He then activated the orb

**==CHEETAH!==**

He then replaced the orb in his belt and closed it.

**==LETS BYTE!==**

A mostly golden yellow cheetah with black spots and a tan underside was summoned and immediately dashed at the Pronghorn faster than the monster could anticipate before running back to Jaylen and jumping into the air, splitting apart. The head and tail disappeared into data, the body becoming a new chest piece and the silver upper forelegs becoming smokestack like attachments. The lower forelegs became new gauntlets and the hind legs became new boot covers.

**==ARMOR UP! FASTEST IN THE OPEN FIELDS! CHEETAH ARMOR!==**

"Time to take a byte out of justice!" Jaylen exclaimed, stretching his legs.

"_That one was...actually tolerable._" Danielle said.

Jaylen chuckled and ran forward at full speed. The Pronghorn did the same, but was slower and was punched in the chest by Jaylen, who then ran back and forth, hitting and kicking the Pronghorn Crypt as he did. The goal was to not be hit nor get into a fistfight seeing as his defense and strength were below his base form stats as his HUD informed him. His strength was the only one actually compensated by the force he had behind his attacks due to the speed he was moving at. Stopping in front of the Pronghorn, Jaylen's hands moved in a blur as he rained punches into the face of the robot.

The Crypt tried to speed away, but Jaylen was faster and tossed it to the ground before performing bicycle kicks. Jaylen stopped the kicks and watched the Pronghorn Crypt roll on the grass before dusting his hands off mockingly. The Pronghorn got to its feet and began running circles around Jaylen clockwise, snickering as it did so. Underneath his helmet, Jaylen smirked and ran counter-clockwise within the circle. As the golden yellow circle spun faster, the outer ring made by the Pronghorn began to vanish slowly. The Pronghorn then suddenly shot into the sky. Continuing to run, Jaylen opened the Giga Driver and activated the armor orb within.

**==BYTE BREAK!==**

He then closed it.

**==CHEETAH DASH!==**

Jaylen then made a sharp turn towards the still falling Pronghorn Crypt and ran in a circle around the falling robot, creating a cyan blue tornado. After a few seconds, Jaylen shot out of the tornado and connected with a side kick to the midsection of the floating Pronghorn Crypt. The kick split the robot in half and Jaylen landed on the ground in a crouch, the two halves of his enemy exploding as the tornado created by Jaylen died off.

Jaylen dusted his hands again, "Thanks for the byte."

* * *

Caleb Gibson opened his eyes and was met with a bright light above him. Looking to his left, he was met with Jaylen still transformed into Byte Tiger.

"Wh-where am I" Caleb asked.

"A hospital. You were infected by a Crypt. Do you want to know why?" Jaylen asked in a deeper voice than is normal voice.

Caleb scoffed, "Don't really care. A top racer doesn't have to listen to pointless chatter."

"That's why. This cocky showoff attitude you've adopted is only going to get you hurt in the future. The Crypt who infected you? It was made from Mr. Hall, the guy you bad mouthed because you thought you were the new hot racer." Jaylen said.

When Caleb didn't respond, Jaylen continued, "You need to realize that saying or doing the wrong things by people will inevitably lead to pain from yourself in the future. Think it over." Jaylen said before walking out of the hospital room, leaving Caleb to his thoughts.

* * *

A week later, Jaylen, his sister, Danielle, and Bruce were sitting in the stands of the city stadium once again. They were watching the replacement race that was done due to the arrest of Isaiah and his revealed involvement in the latest Crypt attack.

"I'm happy you all made it. I wanted to celebrate the latest victory." Zeta said.

"By going to the place where I got kicked out of a tornado?" Jaylen questioned.

Danielle smirked, "As good a place as any. Wish I was there to record it." Danielle said.

Jaylen gave her a side glance, which she seemed to notice as her smirk became bigger.

"Don't worry Dani, I'm sure someone caught a video on their phone." Bruce said with a similar smirk.

"You sure about that Triple B?" Jaylen spit out.

Bruce's eyes bulged out and Danielle tried to stifle a laugh.

"Triple B?" Zeta asked.

"I'll explain later." Bruce said, tossing a glare at Jaylen.

As expected, Caleb won the race and took a victory lap before driving over to his pit crew so that they could check his vehicle for any damages. Exiting his race car, Caleb was awarded with a small trophy and he held it above his head with a bright smile plastered onto his face.

"Caleb, you have just won the city cup." A reporter said as they stepped forward, "How do you feel right now?"

"I feel great but if you don't mind, I feel like there's something I should say to a certain someone." Caleb said.

The reporter handed the microphone over to Caleb, who took a deep breath and looked into the camera.

"Isaiah," he began, "you tried to take my life and career by infecting me with the virus, but I survived and I have something to say to you."

Jaylen winced a bit in his seat as he prepared for whatever Caleb was going to say next. What was said was miles different from what he expected however.

"I forgive you and I want to apologize for my attitude towards you. Going forward, I'll adopt a motto of yours: _the number one thing about this sport is respect_, and I promise to live by that for the rest of my career." the racer said.

Jaylen and Zeta cheered with the crowd, Bruce gave an approving smile, and Danielle gave a nod. Caleb lofted his trophy above his head again and started jogging around with it.

* * *

From inside his holding cell, Isaiah also allowed himself a smile.

"Maybe the kid's not so bad after all." he said, laying back on his cot and staring at the ceiling of his cell.

* * *

Back at the lab, Steven was looking over the footage of the fight Jaylen had within the stadium; specifically the captured images of Borg and the other three robots. A dark expression lined his face as he looked at the quartet, seemingly deep in thought.

"This is escalating too quickly. If Danielle and I can't keep up, this city will be in grave danger." he said to himself.

He continued staring at the computer screen for a bit before shutting it down and leaving the lab, shutting off the light.

* * *

**A/N: So ends the new chapter of Kamen Rider Byte and the new longest chapter of the story. Comes right after the formerly longest chapter too haha. Anyway, the reason this chapter is so long is because I decided to actually share some light among the other characters in the story. All they did in the last four chapters is talk to Jaylen and do things for him. Yeah they had a character, but they didn't really do much nor had any real motivation or personal desires. Also spent more time giving the host of the MOTW and also give some variation to the whole "mindless monster" thing I've done before. Also wanted to really explain the wiring behind the Advanced Crypts and why they act the way they do. That scene I wrote of the five current members of Team Byte, my name for them, talking and figuring out what's the deal with all of this is probably if not definitely my favorite scene so far just do to the fact that everyone gets to put an important piece of the puzzle together. Always loved scenes like that, written or in film, because it doesn't make anyone seem like a weak link to the team. You could argue Zeta isn't an official member yet since she doesn't visit the lab (for now at least), but she still comes in here and there so she counts for now in my book.**

**As for the police side of things, I've dumped the whole, "Let's arrest Byte but fail" thing like I said I was going to do last chapter. If you think that means that the police are already working towards a stable relationship with Byte a) Read the last part of Zane's orders in the first fight and take a look back at the scene with the Commissioner. b) To quote the late Heath Ledger's Joker, "_They need you right now, but when they don't, they'll cast you out._"**

**Oh yeah and that scene with Steven at the end. That's a thing.**

**Before I end off, here's the note I referenced next to Zeta's description of her internship.**

**[1]: Got this from the college internship page on the manhattanda website**

**So, as always, ****i****f you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


	6. Rising Tides

**Episode 6: Rising Tides**

**A/N: Heyyyyy everyone, it's Trey-El here back the sixth chapter of Kamen Rider Byte.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Kamen Rider brand belongs to Toei, the characters are mine however.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

Jaylen walked into what he labeled the 'Team Byte Lab' and immediately saw Danielle rushing through the room. Steven was sitting in front of a computer screen, tapping his foot impatiently. Looking over to where Danielle was, Jaylen spotted blueprints that had two orbs on it.

"More orbs? I just got the cheetah one." Jaylen said.

"Yeah, yeah save it. You need to be ready for anything right?" Danielle asked without looking towards Jaylen.

Jaylen nodded slowly, "Fair enough, but why are you making so many exactly? I'm pretty sure I can handle most if not any Crypt I come across."

"For now." Steven said as he began typing in codes, "That will eventually change when they get stronger however. Also, how do you intend to battle an enemy in the sky? Or in the sea?"

Jaylen squinted, "I fought a robotic crow and a jellyfish in my first two battles." he reasoned.

Danielle pointed to him, "Those are different circumstances from what Steve's asking though. You haven't fought a Crypt who dwells in the sea and as for the Raven Crypt, you only stopped it's flight because it was flying low enough for you to cut its wing off."

"That is true..." Jaylen trailed off, "So is the plan? To give me forms that focus on air and water?"

"Bingo. Since the Droids can't create Crypts that aren't based on any animals that don't walk, swim, or fly; it's best to give you forms on all three so that you're prepared for anything." Danielle stated.

"Awesome. Wait, 'Droids'?" Jaylen asked.

"It's the name Dani and Steve started using for the escaped robots who create our robot problem." Bruce explained as he walked in, taking a look around the place before his eyes landed on his best friend.

"You know you don't have to do it today right?"

"The Droids aren't going to take a break, so neither will we." Danielle responded.

"He's right though." Jaylen said.

"Wasn't asking for a second opinion." she replied.

Jaylen frowned and walked off towards Steven, sitting next to the older man.

"Don't worry about it," Steven said, "Dani's just not easy at being friendly to people she doesn't already know."

"How'd you manage it?" Jaylen questioned.

"Well, Danielle admires me."

Jaylen stared at the man, "Why? No offense."

Steven chuckled, "None taken. It's because she grew up with my scientific work. I was once a pretty famous scientist in my younger years. Not world wide, just locally." he said.

"Don't mean to diminish your status, but I never heard of a scientist named Steven Coulson." Jaylen said.

"Were you into scientific websites and/or discoveries?" Steven asked.

Jaylen shook his head, "Not really no."

Steven gave him a smirk "Then that would be why."

* * *

Down at Haulter Beach, the waves were crashing as a woman surfed them with an excited yell. She loved coming to the beach when no one else was there in order to enjoy the sound of the crashing waves instead of being bothered by the voices of her fellow beach goers. After a few more minutes of surfing, she finally stopped and walked over to where her beach chair and surfboard case. When her back was turned, Entity rose from the waters and morphed into the form of a blonde surfer dude with a surfboard under his arm.

"Hey." the disguised robot said in a friendly tone as he approached the female.

"Um, hi." She said, clearly surprised by the appearance of another person.

"Oh, didn't mean to weird you out or anything, just wasn't expecting to see another person here so soon." Entity said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, don't sweat it too much. I'm just used to being out here on my own. In fact, I've never seen you here before." the woman said.

Entity chuckled, "Wouldn't expect you to. Just moved here only a couple of days ago." He lied before sticking his surfboard in the sand and extending his hand, "Emil Tyson."

The woman shook his hand, "Harriet Nelson."

'Emil' smiled, "Nice to meet you." He said.

* * *

Danielle opened the door to her home and set her keys down on a table nearby before closing it. After placing her laptop down onto a desk top, she took off her jacket and draped it over the chair. She sat in it and opened her laptop, looking over coding on the screen.

"Just a few more touches to the codes and these will be all ready to go." She said to herself.

She stretched and yawned as she stared at the screen. Turning on the television, Danielle began surfing through channels until she landed on a channel showing the police commissioner.

"_I assure you we are doing the best we can to contain the Crypt outbreak._" He said with his common stern face.

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"_Then why have you and your force tried to take out Byte when he has been trying to help contain the outbreak as well?_" A reporter asked.

Commissioner Jacobs ground his teeth much to Danielle's enjoyment.

"_Kamen Rider Byte is nothing more than a vigilante. My force does not stand for acts of vigilantism and neither should the public embolden his actions._" he stated.

"Well until your forces can handle it themselves, you'll have to let your son handle things." Danielle said to herself.

Her phone then rang and she answered.

"Danielle." the female scientist stated.

As she listened to the person on the other end of the line, a scowl began to line her face.

* * *

Later, Danielle walked into the second floor hallway of the hospital, seeing construction workers coming in and out of a room. According to Jaylen, the fight he had with the Pronghorn Crypt caused only slight damage to the hospital, but overall, the Crypt did more damage on its way to find Caleb.

"Not what I'm here for." Danielle said, picking up the pace.

She stopped walking when she found the door she was looking for. Inside, Danielle saw a familiar auburn haired female currently being checked on by a doctor. Danielle waited for the doctor to walk out and got his attention.

"Yes?" The doctor asked.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to Harriet." Danielle said.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"Cousins." The female scientist replied.

"Well I don't see any reason to stop you. However, don't be too long, Ms. Nelson needs to rest." the doctor said before walking off.

Danielle entered and her cousin tried her best to smile.

"Dani." Harriet said in almost a whisper.

"Hey Harrie. How're you feeling?" Danielle asked, taking a seat beside her cousin's bed.

Harriet managed to let out a light chuckle, "Not all that well." she then coughed.

Danielle furrowed her eyebrows, "What happened? They told me on the phone that people found you unconscious on the beach." she asked.

"Well," Harriet began, "I was on the beach before anyone else just having a good time when this blonde guy named Emil showed up. He told me he had just moved into town and we hit it off."

"Like a relationship?" Danielle asked.

"Platonic Dani. You know I'm not that easy." Harriet quipped.

Danielle chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Continue."

Harriet nodded, "He and I decided to get some light surfing in before any other beach goers got there. Things were fine for a few minutes, but then I lost Emil somehow. I shouted his name; no answer. I went to surf in search for him, but I got grabbed by this yellow robot." she said.

Danielle's blood ran cold, "What happened next?" she asked.

Harriet shrugged, "I don't know really. Next thing I remember was waking up here and the doctors telling me that I have the 'Crypt Virus' or whatever."

Danielle went slightly slack jawed and squinted at her cousin, "The Crypt Virus is serious Harriet. You could die if you have it too long. Hell, by all previous accounts, you shouldn't even be conscious right now." she explained.

"But I'm awake. Maybe its not as bad as you think." Harriet countered.

Danielle took a deep sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose. She then looked back to her cousin.

"Just promise me you'll take it easy until you're cured okay?"

"Scout's honor." Harriet stated, mock saluting.

Danielle then got up and walked out of the room. The doctor nodded to her as he passed her to go back into the room.

"Hey doc?" Harriet asked.

"Yes Ms. Nelson?" he replied.

"When's the quickest I can get out of here and back to the waves?"

* * *

"So you think Harriet's the new crypt host?" Bruce asked as he stirred his milkshake with the straw.

"I think so. There hasn't been any sign of Advanced Crypts though, which is why I'm doubting it." Danielle said, poking her fork around in her Chinese food.

After her visit to her cousin, Danielle had asked Bruce to meet her at the mall. She had just finished explaining her cousin's situation to him.

"Well Dani, the doctors did say that she has the Crypt Virus." Bruce explained, "So maybe this Crypt is a bit more stealthy than others."

Danielle nodded, "That's one theory I haven't thought through."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "You are theory master 101 Dani. If you haven't thought every theory through, then something is most definitely wrong."

Danielle chuckled with a smirk, "I don't over work my brain all the time Bruce." she said.

"Eh, you've been over working in the lab though. Why does Jaylen need a new orb when you just gave him a fourth?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce," Danielle began, "I get that you're worried about me, and I appreciate it; but, you have to understand that ultimately, Crypts will eventually be able to out maneuver Byte. I'd rather we have a plan for that situation rather than waiting around for the problems like we've been doing so far." she explained.

"Fair enough. I'm agreeing with Zeta though, I think it's about time you started calling Jaylen by his name." Bruce said.

"Okay well first off, you know I don't like being nice to people who annoy me. Secondly, look at you standing beside your girlfriend. Admirable." Danielle mocked.

Bruce scowled at his friend, "Zeta and I are friends Dani." he stated.

"Whatever you say." the female scientist said as she took a bite of her food.

Screaming was then heard as glass was shattered by a stream of water. Rising from their seats in suspicion, Bruce and Danielle watched as an Advanced Crypt entered the mall a gave off a mechanical roar.

Danielle looked over the Crypt's long snout and curled tail.

"Seahorse." she said before taking out her phone, "I'm calling Byte."

Bruce watched as the Crypt lumbered towards the other mall goers, "You do that. I'll buy him some time." he said before running towards the Crypt with Danielle calling after him.

Grabbing the wooden leg of a broken table, Bruce caught up with the robot and hit it it the back of the head. The Seahorse Crypt cowered and held its head before looking back to see Bruce swing the leg again. Dodging the hit with a roll, the seahorse kicked Bruce's leg out from under him and attempted to stomp on the human. Bruce moved and went to hit the Crypt again, but his wooden weapon was caught and he was then tossed through a sports store window.

Groaning as he rose to his feet, Bruce saw that the Seahorse Crypt had began walking towards Danielle. Eyeing a pair of boxing gloves, Bruce took them off the shelf and put them on as he ran towards the Crypt. He then hit the Crypt in the back where the human kidneys would be. When the seahorse turned to him, Bruce then hit it in the jaw with a right cross. The Seahorse Crypt stumbled back, but shook its head a watched as Bruce charged again. He went for an uppercut, but the attack was dodged and the Crypt punched Bruce in the ribs before grabbing him and flipping Bruce on to his back with a loud smack.

Bruce then rolled out of the way as the Seahorse released another stream of water that left a crater where he had just been. Bruce jumped over another bolt and punched the robot in the gut before following up with a successful uppercut. He went for a left cross, but his arm was caught by the robot before slowly being wrenched back. Bruce quickly began punching the Crypt in the ribs before it could break his arm, the robot eventually letting go. Bruce then released rapid punches into the robot's chest, which knocked it back some.

Bruce grabbed the back of the Crypt's head and pulled it in, kneeing it in the gut a few times. He was then thrown off by the robot, hitting a brick pillar before dropping to the floor on his stomach. He then struggled to his feet to try and defend himself from the advancing Crypt when a bullet hit the robot and made it stumble. Looking to the source of the shot, Bruce saw Officer Stewart along with other cops aiming their guns at the Crypt.

"You should of ran. Only fools rush in to a fight they can't win." Zane said to Bruce without his eyes leaving the Seahorse Crypt.

"Well sorry, but since you were taking your sweet time and since the Crypt was threatening other people, I stepped in." Bruce stated, finally rising to his feet.

Zane rolled his eyes, "Still an idiotic move." He then turned to Danielle, "Where's your law breaking vigilante now? Thought he was supposed to be a 'helping hand'?"

Danielle scoffed, "That he has been since the police seem so incompetent that they can't focus on someone that is currently rushing at them." she said.

Zane and the other officers then did their best to dodge the blasts of water that the Seahorse had shot while Danielle was speaking. Before either side could press an attack, an orange and golden yellow streak hit the Seahorse Crypt and knocked it down. The streak then stopped moving to reveal Byte in his Cheetah Armor.

"Sorry I'm late folks, but the traffic was a killer." Jaylen quipped.

Danielle sighed and rolled her eyes, "Try to focus here Byte." she said.

"Got it." Jaylen replied before getting into a fighting stance Bruce had taught him.

The Seahorse Crypt sprayed water on the ground as Jaylen rushed at it. Due to the wet ground however, Jaylen slipped and ran full speed into a wall. Pressing its advantage, the Seahorse Crypt began raining punches on the hero before being shot in the back by a hail of bullets from Zane and his squad. Blasting water at them briefly to knock them down, the Seahorse Crypt turned back to Byte after it heard a voice.

**STRONGEST IN THE JUNGLE! GORILLA ARMOR!**

Using his improved strength, Jaylen punched the Seahorse Crypt back some feet before throwing a wide hay maker at its head. The Seahorse skillfully dodged the attack and then blasted Jaylen in the ribs with a strong jet of water at point blank range. Jaylen flew through the sky and landed hard on his back, his vision swimming from the landing. The Seahorse Crypt went to continue its attack, but was shot by Zane a few times before being hit with a left cross by Bruce. Seeing the distraction, Jaylen opened his driver and pressed the button on the gorilla orb.

**BYTE BREAK!**

He then sprinted at the Seahorse Crypt at top speed, closing the driver along the way.

**GORILLA ATTACK!**

He then got in close and tried to punch the Seahorse Crypt, but it dodged his attack and blasted him in the chest with a bolt of water. Jaylen was blown back and the Gorilla Armor vanished off of him, leaving Jaylen in his standard Byte Tiger form. Watching on, Officer Stewart pointed his gun at the Crypt again and Bruce readied himself to charge in again with silence following. The Crypt then dropped its fighting stance and then ran off, leaving everyone confused.

Jaylen turned to Danielle, "Do Crypts ever run off in situations like that?" he asked, panting under his helmet.

Danielle shook her head, "Not if they aren't getting shot at, no." she said.

Bruce sighed and removed his gloves before being grabbed by his hoodie by Officer Stewart.

"Are you crazy?! You could of gotten yourself killed fighting that thing." Zane said.

Bruce roughly pulled Zane's hand off of his hoodie with a scowl, "Like I said, since you and your squad were taking your time, I decided to step up and protect the people."

Zane pulled his hand away and got closer, "You obviously don't have any care for your own life."

Bruce furrowed his brow and leaned his head to the side, "Excuse me?" he asked.

Jaylen and Danielle then ran in between the two, with Danielle pushing Bruce back and Jaylen pushing Officer Stewart back.

"Look," Jaylen said, "We won't get anywhere fighting each other like this."

"'We'? There is no 'we' here. We should be the only ones fighting these Crypts in the first place." Zane said before staring at Bruce, "Not people who try to be heroes."

As Bruce glared at him, Zane shoved Jaylen's hands off of him and pointed his finger at the armored hero.

"Or masked vigilantes who think they can run around doing whatever they want."

Danielle rolled her eyes and let out an irritated sigh, "Please cut the 'holier than thou' attitude Officer. All we are doing is helping you out, that's the beginning, middle, and end of it." she stated.

Zane narrowed his eyes at the female scientist before her phone started to ring.

Danielle then answered, "Hello?"

Everyone watched as her expression turned from one of irritation to one of disbelief and she covered her mouth briefly. Bruce shot a worried glance at his friend as she began speaking again.

"I'll be there immediately." She said before hanging up the phone and turning to Bruce, "It's Harriet."

* * *

Danielle and Bruce entered the ER, searching for Harriet's room.

"Come on...come on..." Danielle muttered to herself.

Bruce caste her a worried look, "We'll find her Dani. Don't worry." he said.

"Don't worry? Bruce, Harriet is like a sister to me. I have all right to worry." Danielle responded before her eyes landed on a door, "There!"

Walking in, the two found Harriet in a hospital bed hooked up to a few machines and, from the way her eyes looked, barely conscious. Seeing her cousin, Harriet forced a smile. Danielle rushed up and wrapped her cousin in a hug.

"Not too tight Dani, I'm still sore." Harriet said.

Danielle pulled back with tears starting to form in her eyes, "Sorry Harrie."

Harriet nodded before turning to Bruce, "Bruce?" she asked.

Bruce waved, "Hey Harriet. What happened?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I was feeling better one second and then the next, I apparently had a seizure. Low and behold, I'm here." Harriet replied nonchalantly.

Danielle and Bruce stared at her.

"Are you not worried about your health? You've never had a single seizure in your life; don't you think you should take this more seriously?!" Danielle exclaimed.

Harriet sighed, "Dani-"

"Don't 'Dani' me! I've been stressing over your health since I found out you were in the hospital. Do you even understand that the Crypt Virus can _kill_ you?!" Danielle shouted.

Bruce widened his eyes at her while Harriet frowned.

"_Danielle_, I get it okay? I've been here long enough to know the risks of this virus. My point is that there has been no other case like mine, so no, I'm not worrying all that much." Harriet explained.

Danielle took a deep breath, "Alright, fine. Just promise me you'll get some rest okay?" she said.

"Will do." Harriet replied before shifting onto her side and closing her eyes.

Bruce and Danielle then walked out of the room, a determined expression lining the female scientist's face.

* * *

In the lab, Danielle kept scanning over the laptop screen in front of her. Nearby, Bruce and Steven watched her intently.

"Do you think she'll take a break soon?" Steven whispered.

Bruce shrugged, "I have no idea." he whispered back.

They watched Danielle for a few more seconds before the door to the lab opened and Jaylen walked in. He sighed as he stretched a bit because of his still pained joints after his battle with the Seahorse Crypt. His eyes then landed on Danielle and he frowned at her blank expression.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Peachy." Danielle replied quickly.

Bruce shifted nervously as he and Steven watched the two.

"Seriously Danielle, what's the matter? You seem more tense than usual." Jaylen furthered.

"Leave it Byte." Danielle warned.

Jaylen scrunched up his lips, "But if something is wrong with you, shouldn't-"

Danielle suddenly shot up into Jaylen's face, "I said leave it! Why can't you just listen and move on? My personal issues or feelings have nothing to do with you; nor do I have the desire to speak with you about them. So, leave me alone."

Jaylen frowned, "Why is it so difficult for you to just talk to me like everyone else? I'm just trying to make sure that you're okay. Is that so bad?" He asked.

Danielle sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "The reason we can't have a normal conversation is because I don't have to with you. You're just here to use the Giga Driver to fight Crypts. Once that is over, we will never see each other again. There's no point to it." she said.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean we can't get along for that amount of time." Jaylen stated.

Danielle was about to say something else, but the laptop she was working on went off. She checked it to see that the program she was downloading had finished installing. She then unplugged a silver Byte Orb from a cord connected to the laptop and turned back to Jaylen.

"If you'll excuse me Byte, I've got some more important business to take care of."

She then walked off towards a workbench, with Steven following after nodding to Bruce. Bruce then walked up to Jaylen and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"How about we have a chat Jay." Bruce said before leading Jaylen out of the lab.

* * *

When the two arrived outside, Jaylen leaned against a wall and sighed.

Bruce turned to him with his hands on his hips, "Leave Danielle be." he said.

Jaylen scrunched up his eyebrows, "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just that Dani's stressed about this Crypt attack in general." Bruce explained.

"Why? This isn't all that different from any other Crypt attack." Jaylen replied.

Bruce shook his head, "From a fighting front, no, not at all. It's who's the host is that has her worked up."

Jaylen brought his hands up and let them fall, "Well look, I know she isn't fond of me; but all I'm trying to do is make sure she's alright."

"I'm sure deep down somewhere she appreciates it. Not that she'd tell you that of course." Bruce stated.

He then sighed, "The thing about Dani is that she isn't the best social person. She doesn't trust easily and also doesn't focus much on things that don't have an end goal."

Jaylen nodded, "So like her being nice to me won't do anything to help me defeat the Crypts?" he asked.

"Pretty much. All I can say is just pay her no mind. I'm sure she'll get used to you eventually." Bruce said.

Jaylen nodded and looked towards the ground. A beep then broke his concentration and he looked at the watch on his wrist. He then saw that there was a red dot that was moving towards an unknown area.

"Crypt attack." He said to Bruce, "Gotta go."

Bruce nodded and Jaylen then ran off towards the garage area.

* * *

Rolling up to the scene atop the Machine Byter, Jaylen looked to see that the attack was happening at an amusement park. Seeing the Seahorse Crypt inside, Jaylen got off of his bike and summoned his belt along with the Tiger Byte Orb.

**GIGA DRIVER!**

He then activated the orb.

**BYTE TIGER!**

Opening the Giga Driver, Jaylen inserted the Byte Orb into the center before resting his hands on either side of the belt.

"Henshin!" he called out before pushing the belt closed.

**BYTE UP! STRIPED SAVANNAH HUNTER! BYTE TIGER!**

Fully suited up, Jaylen ran into the park after the Crypt. As the Seahorse Crypt was about to strike an elderly man, Jaylen grabbed its arm and threw the robot backwards.

He then helped the man up, "Go, get somewhere safe!" he commanded.

The man nodded and ran off. Turning back to the Seahorse Crypt, Jaylen pressed the button on top of the Byte Orb.

**TIGER BYTE UP!**

Summoning his large claw gauntlets, Jaylen ran towards his enemy and went for a slash, just for it to be dodged. He then threw his arm at the Crypt and was just able to hit it in the shoulder. Jaylen went to press the attack, but a jet of water hit him and knocked him off of his feet. Shaking the water off, Jaylen received an elbow to the top of his head which made him stumble back a bit. He caught the next punch thrown by the Seahorse Crypt and slashed it across the chest.

Roaring in pain, the Seahorse Crypt leaped into the water from the boardwalk nearby.

"Oh no you don't!" Jaylen exclaimed before leaping into the water as well.

He looked around for the Crypt, but was suddenly slammed into one of the posts holding up the boardwalk, breaking it. He tried to swim away from the position, but he wasn't fast enough and was slammed into the underside of the boardwalk. Jaylen then watched as the Seahorse Crypt rocketed away from him before circling back and slamming him into the boardwalk again, sending him through it back up to the surface.

Jaylen groaned as he landed onto the boardwalk before the Seahorse Crypt jumped out and tossed him away into a concession stand nearby.

* * *

Back in the lab, Danielle watched intently as the data she was inputting into the new Byte Orb was nearly fully downloaded. She looked towards the orb again and took in the design. The base was silver just like Jaylen's tiger orb, but had a light blue button on top. The center was split into two halves, with the bottom half being an off white and the top half being a dark grey. In between the blue button and the dark grey half of the orb was a dark grey triangular piece similar to that of a dorsal fin on a killer whale.

A beep broke her concentration as the data finished downloading and she ripped the orb off of the table. She rushed over to the transported and placed the new orb inside.

Steven then approached, "Uh Danielle? Shouldn't we check the orb for any issues?" he said.

Ignoring him, Danielle activated her earpiece, "Byte, we're sending you a new orb." she said.

* * *

Jaylen groaned again as he fell onto the pavement outside of the amusement park.

"Great," he groaned, "please hurry."

He then watched as the new orb appeared in front of him and he grabbed it. Struggling to his feet, Jaylen then activated the orb.

**BYTE ORCA!**

Smiling behind his helmet, Jaylen looked at the Seahorse Crypt, "Its been a blast; but, it's time for you to be destroyed." he said.

Replacing the orbs in his belt, Jaylen closed the belt and waited for whatever the orb was going to summon. However, electricity then shot out of his belt and spread throughout his body. Screaming in pain, Jaylen collapsed to the ground and quickly removed the orb. Taking deep breaths, Jaylen waited for the next attack of the Seahorse Crypt, but looked to see it jump back into the water.

He tried to stand, but once again collapsed. He then heard laughing and looked at a lamppost. On top was Entity, who had his head in his hands.

"Who are you?" Jaylen asked.

"Name's Entity. Sorry about laughing, but that was just really funny. I mean, how do you get electrocuted by your own tech?" the robot said before laughing again.

Jaylen rolled his eyes, "What are you? Five?" he said.

Entity stopped laughing, "What?"

"You sound like a kid." Jaylen replied.

"I am not a kid! I'm a robot!" Entity exclaimed.

"A robot who sounds like a kid." Jaylen explained.

Entity let out a frustrated groan, "Say whatever you want, but the fact is that you won't be able to defeat my Crypt, so...stop trying okay?" he said.

Entity then changed into water and evaporated.

Jaylen hung his head and struggled towards his bike, boarding it and driving off.

* * *

Stumbling back into the lab, Jaylen was swarmed by Bruce and Steven, who helped him to a chair.

"You okay?" Steven asked.

Bruce and Jaylen glared at the older man.

"What?"

Jaylen sighed and looked around the lab, "Where's Danielle?" he asked.

"We have more pressing matters to attend to. Like why did your new orb not work as planned." Steven stated.

Jaylen looked to Bruce, who bit the inside of his cheek.

"Fine." He said.

* * *

Danielle sat at her cousin's bedside covering her mouth and nose as water came to her eyes. After the last Crypt appearance, Harriet's condition worsened even more. The female surfer was now hooked up to a variety of tubes in order to check her vitals and Danielle had been sitting beside her since she arrived to the hospital. Danielle then heard the door open and snapped her head around to see Jaylen walk in before closing the door again.

"I really want to be left alone right now Byte." she said.

Seemingly ignoring what she said, Jaylen walked a little closer, "Who's she?" he asked.

Danielle narrowed her eyes at Jaylen, "Are you deaf? I just told you that I want to be alone."

"I heard you. I'm just choosing not to listen." Jaylen explained, "Now, can you please tell me who this is?"

Danielle briefly glared at him before sighing, "She's my cousin. Her name's Harriet."

Jaylen nodded, "What happened to her?" he asked.

"She's the current Crypt host. It's strange though, she get's worse with every attack." Danielle choked out.

"So that's why you're so tense." Jaylen stated.

Danielle nodded, not taking her eyes off of her cousin.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jaylen questioned.

Danielle gave Jaylen another glare and got to her feet.

"Like I told you in the lab, it's none of your business." she explained.

Jaylen stared back at her, "You're wrong." he said.

Danielle squinted at him.

"You said I'm just here to fight Crypts right? Well, that includes saving the lives of the hosts and regular people infected by the virus. So, this is my business in a sense." He continued.

Danielle looked away from him, as if considering his words.

Jaylen then looked to Harriet before turning back to Danielle, "I understand that you don't have to get along with me, and I'm not trying to force you to, but you should at least inform me about things relating to Crypts; personal or not." he said

Silence followed for a bit before Danielle silently said, "You do have a point I guess."

Jaylen smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling Byte?" Danielle asked, her eyes shifting between Jaylen's smile and his own eyes.

"We're making a breakthrough in talking to each other." he explained, not losing his smile.

Danielle rolled her eyes, but Jaylen swore he caught a hint of a smirk on her face.

"You're an idiot." she said, sitting back down beside her cousin.

"Maybe." He said, dropping his smile as he looked at Harriet again, "By the way, Steven is reprogramming the new orb. I'll go looking for the Seahorse as soon as it's done."

Danielle nodded before looking at the TV in the room and focusing on it.

"I don't think we have the time." She said cryptically.

Jaylen followed her gaze to the screen and saw that a breaking news report was on with a video of the Seahorse Crypt wreaking havoc on the beach flocked by the standard henchmen Crypts. The police were there as well, combating the Crypts.

Jaylen tightened his jaw and looked to the floor.

"I'm assuming the orb isn't done being reprogrammed yet right?" Danielle asked.

Jaylen shook his head, "If it was, Steven or Bruce would of called me."

Harriet then started shaking violently. Danielle restrained her cousin and pressed the call button on the TV side of the bed.

Jaylen watched on for a couple of seconds before giving a determined gaze towards the TV again. Doctors soon came in and surrounded Harriet's bed. Danielle stepped back to where Jaylen was and looked on in horror. She then turned around as Jaylen walked out of the room. She then went after him.

"Where are you going? Back to the lab?" She asked.

"No. I'm going to fight the Crypt." Jaylen said simply.

Danielle furrowed her eyebrows, "The new Orb isn't done though. How-"

"Doesn't matter." Jaylen interrupted, turning to Danielle, "I'll save your cousin, not matter what. You have my word."

Danielle searched Jaylen's eyes as he smiled at her before walking off. Danielle stared at the floor briefly before turning her head towards her cousin's room. With a determined look of her own, Danielle rushed to the elevator. She had work to do.

* * *

At the beach, many people were on the ground writhing in pain as the Crypt Virus rushed through their veins. Officer Stewart released more shots as the standard Crypts attempted to surround him. He soon found himself out of bullets and was quickly knocked down by the Crypts. He managed to kick the legs of a few out from under him, but he was inevitably pinned to the ground. Before anything else could happen, a voice shouted and grabbed the Crypts' attention.

**CHEETAH DASH!**

A golden blur then raced by, cutting down the Crypts. Zane looked at the blur to see Byte standing there, sword in hand. The armored hero then reached out an arm to the downed officer.

Zane stared at Byte's hand, but reluctantly took it, allowing the vigilante to help him up.

"You're late." Zane said.

"Yeah well, I was busy." Jaylen responded, looking towards the area where the Seahorse Crypt was simply sitting.

"I don't get it." Zane announced, "It's so much more calmer now that there's no activity around."

Jaylen's gloved hand then shot up to the side of his helmet.

"Bruce, does Harriet like silence?" he asked.

"Who's-" Zane began before being cut off by Byte.

"_She does. She prefers only hearing waves while on the beach._" Danielle's voice called out.

"Danielle? I thought you'd be still at the hospital." Jaylen said.

"_I would be._" She replied, "_However, just like it's your job to fight the Crypts, it's my job to make sure you don't go in without the proper equipment._"

"Right." Jaylen said.

"_So, why did you ask if my cousin likes silence?_" Danielle asked.

"Well, every time the Crypt escaped, it was after things got silent." Jaylen explained.

"Is this really important right now? While you waste time trying to find a motive, those people get closer to dying from the virus!" Zane stated.

"Right." Jaylen said before rushing towards the Seahorse Crypt's position. Zane watched him go before reloading his gun and heading towards where his squad was fighting the other henchmen Crypt.

Jaylen arrived over to Seahorse Crypt was and stared at it.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The Seahorse Crypt slowly turned its head at the noise.

Jaylen rested the blade of his sword against his shoulder, "Remember me? We have some unsettled business." he said.

The Seahorse Crypt got to its feet and fully turned to Jaylen. The two stared each other down briefly before rushing at one another.

* * *

Danielle sat in front of a computer screen, her eyes scanning over the codes within the new orb.

"Dani, don't you think you're taking a bit too much time on this? We don't know how long Jaylen can last out there." Steven said.

"Me rushing through this the first time is what got us in this position in the first place. I know what's at stake here Steven, but I need to watch carefully." Danielle explained.

Steven looked to Bruce for support, who waved his hand dismissively. Steven sighed and walked away from Danielle. Before he got to far however, Danielle started typing rapidly, causing Steven to look at her questioningly.

* * *

Jaylen was knocked down by another stream of water and quickly used the gauntlets on his Gorilla Armor to block another, but was being pushed back by the force. He rolled out of the way and rushed up to the Seahorse Crypt, punching it in the face and knocking it on its back. He then went for a grounded punch, but was countered by another stream of water that knocked him into the air and onto his back. Groaning as he struggled up to one knee, he saw the Seahorse Crypt use two streams to propel itself into the air before diving towards Jaylen.

Thinking quickly, Jaylen exchanged the orb in his belt.

**RHINO ARMOR!**

Now in his Rhino Armor, Jaylen raised his hands defensively as the Seahorse Crypt slammed into him. This planted Jaylen onto the ground, but sent the Seahorse Crypt sprawling. Getting to its feet, the Seahorse Crypt heard a voice call out heading towards it rapidly.

**RHINO STAMPEDE!**

Jaylen rushed at the Seahorse Crypt, but the robot used its superior speed to dodge him blast him in the ribs. Jaylen was sent rolling and was powered down to his standard Byte Tiger form. He groaned and looked up to see a large object of some kind above him. Not even a second later, the large object slammed down onto him at full force before splitting back into its water form and making mud as it connected with the sand.

* * *

Bruce, Danielle, and Steven stared wide-eyed at what had just happened on the beach and were left speechless. Checking the monitors near her, Danielle saw that Jaylen's heart was still beating and that his vitals hadn't dropped too much to her relief. She then resumed typing with a new found speed.

* * *

Jaylen tried to get back to his feet, but collapsed onto his stomach and let out a groan. He then looked up as he heard a mocking laugh. Entity then appeared next to the Seahorse Crypt, laughing joyously.

"Tough break. I expected you to put up more of a fight than that. Oh well, you're finished." the robot said.

Jaylen glared at the robot and grit his teeth as he began to rise to his feet.

"I'm far from finished." Jaylen said, "Not as long as I have an ounce of life left in me. I made a promise to someone that I intend to keep."

* * *

Danielle watched on intently as Jaylen finally got back to his feet. She then heard a beep as the word 'COMPLETE' appeared on the computer screen Danielle was sitting in front of in green.

* * *

"The person you used to make that Crypt? I made a promise to someone she means a lot to. That promise was to save them no matter what. I intend to do just that, lack of power and skilled be damned." Jaylen explained.

Entity nodded, "Well, my Crypt will just have to take all the ounces of life out of you. Won't it?" he asked before turning to the Seahorse Crypt, "Finish him please."

The Crypt then nodded as Entity leaped into the water. It then began walking towards Jaylen slowly. Before it could get too close though, a light blue light appeared in front of Jaylen. He reached out to it and grabbed it, the light dying down to reveal the new Orca Orb. Smiling at it briefly before giving a determined glare to the Seahorse Crypt, Jaylen crossed his right arm across his chest.

"Henshin!" he called out before pressing the activation button on top of the orb.

**BYTE ORCA!**

He then opened the Giga Driver and inserted the orb in the center.

**LETS BYTE!**

The standard Byte under suit appeared as dark grey and white armor was projected around Jaylen before slamming onto his body.

**BYTE UP! HIGH WAVE MONOCHROME! BYTE ORCA!**

Zane jogged over and gazed at Byte's new armor. The chest armor was mostly dark grey with white armor over the ribs and diaphragm. The shoulders were covered with large white armor and forearm armor was dark grey on the outer side and white on the inner side. The shin armor was dark grey with a thigh white stripe running down the center and the soles of the boots were white as well.

The helmet had a white jawline with a silver chin piece and black mouth plate while the entire forehead was dark grey with what seemed to be a dorsal fin on top. The eyes, orb in the center of the chest, and the small strip on the forehead where now a light blue instead of Byte Tiger's yellow color.

* * *

Bruce and Steven both went slack jawed as Danielle slung her arms across their shoulders with a proud smile.

"Gentlemen, may I present Byte Orca?" She asked rhetorically.

* * *

"Time to take a byte out of evil." Jaylen said before rushing at the Seahorse Crypt.

The Crypt sent more streams of water his way, but Jaylen effortlessly leaped over most of them before catching the last one and throwing it back at the Crypt. The return fire caught the Crypt in the shoulder and made it stumble as Jaylen reached it and threw punches at its body. The Crypt went for a punch, but Jaylen blocked it before quickly grabbing its legs and flipping it into the sky, kicking it away as the Crypt came back down. Extending his arms, the orb on Jaylen's chest lit up and summoned the RiSlasher. Before Jaylen could grab it however, the handle swung downwards, keeping the blade horizontal. The top most blade then slid out and turned 180 to reveal a barrel at the end of the black section that connected it to the weapon before sliding back in place.

A voice similar to the one in Jaylen's driver then announced:

**RIFLE MODE!**

Smirking behind his helmet, Jaylen grabbed the RiSlasher in its rifle mode and aimed at the Seahorse Crypt as it got to its feet. He pulled the trigger, sending a cyan blue bolt into the chest of the Seahorse Crypt with sparks going off from the impact. Jaylen then charged forward again, jumping, ducking, and dodging any streams of water sent his way. He then dropped into a slide and fired at the Seahorse Crypt as he raced by, knocking it down. Bouncing back up to his feet, Jaylen sent the RiSlasher back into the orb on his chest and then pressed the button on top of the Orca Orb.

**ORCA BYTE UP!**

Sharp dark grey fins then appeared on Jaylen's forearms. He ran in and slashed the Seahorse Crypt across the chest with his right arm before ducking a punch and slashing it vertically with his left as he spun around, launching the Crypt into the air. The fins then charged with light blue energy as the Crypt began to fall back towards the ground. Jaylen crossed his arms and slashed the Crypt with light blue projections of the fins by flinging his arms out to the side.

As the Seahorse Crypt began sparking, Jaylen opened his driver and pressed the button on top of the Orca Orb.

**FINAL BYTE!**

"Been fun, but it's time to finish this." Jaylen said, closing the driver again.

**ORCA WHIRLPOOL!**

Jaylen then jumped up as water from the nearby ocean followed him. Jaylen stopped midair and the water wrapped around him in a coil with the end under his feet becoming sharp. Jaylen then aimed his feet, and by extension the point, at the Seahorse Crypt before then spinning rapidly and descending towards the Crypt. The point struck the Crypt and began to impale it before an explosion went off. Zane and his squad moved away from the blast and its heat, covering their eyes. As the light dulled, Zane looked to see Byte in a crouch on one knee and the Crypt nowhere in sight. The infected people on the beach began to come to, looking at the police and then Byte as he stood up.

"Thanks for the byte." Jaylen said to himself.

"You rock Byte!" a woman called out, initiating a cheer from those on the beach

Zane scoffed but smirked at the scene. Jaylen waved at the civilians, a wide smile on his face hidden by his helmet.

* * *

Harriet opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in.

"Harriet?"

Turning to the source of the voice, she saw her cousin stand up from the chair she was in with Bruce behind her.

"Hey Dani. What happened?" Harriet said, holding her head.

Danielle chuckled, "The virus was taken out of your system. You can thank our creation for that." she explained.

Harriet furrowed her eyebrows, "You made Byte? I thought he was a human?" she asked.

"He is," Bruce confirmed, "but Dani and Steven made his tech."

"Steven? As in Steven Coulson?" Harriet questioned.

Danielle rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Yeah." she said.

Harriet smiled at her cousin, "Look at that. Used to have posters of him everywhere in your room and now you work with him." she stated.

Danielle smiled nervously at her cousin as the room door opened. Jaylen walked in still sporting cuts and scrapes from his fight.

Harriet looked him up and down with a smile, "Why hello there. Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Jaylen. I work with your cousin and Bruce. In a way." Jaylen said.

"What way would that be?" Harriet asked.

"Jay here is the lab security guard." Bruce said, patting Jaylen on the back.

"Must be difficult." Harriet stated.

"Oh, you have no idea. Anyway, I was just here to check on you since I heard that you were infected by the Crypt Virus." Jaylen explained.

Harriet nodded, "Well thanks, but how did you hear about me?"

"Danielle told him. She was crying her eyes out about you." Bruce jokingly said with laugh, eliciting a chuckle from Jaylen.

Danielle glared at the two and they stopped laughing.

"You know what, you two can leave. I'll meet you outside." she said.

The two nodded and backed out of the room slowly as if to avoid Danielle's wrath. The female scientist stared at the door and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jaylen's cute." Harriet said suddenly.

Danielle's eyes shot up to her cousin's.

"What? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Harriet asked.

"Ew. Never. He's a nice guy and all, but me and him wouldn't work." Danielle explained.

"So he's available?" Harriet asked.

Danielle glared at her cousin, "Leave him alone please."

"So that you can get him?" Harriet asked with a smirk.

Danielle rolled her eyes with a smirk, "You're evil for even insinuating such a thing. Besides, there's more pressing stuff to be discussed."

Harriet tilted her head, "Such as?"

"How to not show up alone on a beach like an idiot and get infected by the Crypt Virus." Danielle said, flicking her cousin in her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, the new chapter of Kamen Rider Byte is here! The reason it took so long (I say as if my story update tendencies aren't "take forever") is because of writer's block and unfortunately, internet troubles. Sucks, but those are the brakes. Not going to bother promising faster updates, but I think I'll try at the very least.**

**P.S.: Grey VS Gray is so stupid. I will eternally hate it because it's just an "American Spelling V British Spelling". Yet I spell it the British way instead of the American way despite being American. Oh well.**

**So, as always, ****i****f you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


	7. Raging Over Fencing

**Episode 7: Raging Over Fencing**

**A/N: Heyyyyy everyone, it's Trey-El here back the seventh chapter of Kamen Rider Byte.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Kamen Rider brand belongs to Toei, the characters are mine however.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

"A fencing tournament?" Jaylen asked.

He was currently walking the halls with Mason Helms. The older man had informed him that he, along with other guards, would be sent to guard the semi-finals of a fencing tournament.

"That's correct Mr. Jacobs. The company running the competition has asked us to provide some security as the semi-finals continue." Mason explained.

"Not that I'm against going, but why is that exactly?" Jaylen asked.

"Well, it's due to our connections with Byte. If an Advanced Crypt was to appear, the hope is that by having you all there will shorten the time it takes for him to arrive if called." Mason said.

"Well, it certainly will be a shorter time for me to be there. Don't even have to drive or run there." Jaylen replied as they got into an elevator with the CEO.

"Oh yes, and I've invited Danielle, Bruce, and Steven there as well. Just for them to collect data a bit easier." Mason revealed.

Jaylen nodded, "Did they all accept?"

Mason shook his head, "Not Steven. Said he needed to do some research here at the lab."

"Ah." Jaylen said simply.

"Yep." Mason replied as the elevator doors opened to the main lobby of Helm Tech.

Jaylen took a lool around, seeing only security and the receptionist in the area.

Mason turned to Jaylen, "Come along please."

"Where are we going sir?" Jaylen asked.

"To pick up my nephew. He is one of the fencers in the tournament."

* * *

"We have to tell him eventually Borg. Keeping this a secret will only anger him." Spark stated.

The four Droids were taking an extended stay at Hack's apartment, deciding that it was better to be there than out on the streets.

"As the leader, I believe I am the one who has a say in that." Borg replied, pacing back and forth.

"Who made you leader? I don't believe we all agreed on that." Spark shot back.

As her companions argued on, Hack tried to focus on her show while Entity watched with intrigue.

"I never knew watching the programs humans make could be so interesting. I can see why you like them now." Entity said.

"Yeah. If I have to give humans one positive thing, it'd be that they know how to entertain." Hack said, nodding.

Entity tilted his head, "So why are we trying to destroy them then?"

"Because we were ordered to." Hack responded, not bothering to look at Entity.

"You two!"

Hack and Entity jumped at the sound of Borg's voice.

"Are you listening?!" he asked

"Yes sir." The two robots responded.

"Good." Borg said, though he didn't seem convinced, "Then I will be taking my leave to find a way to eliminate our human pest."

Spark glared at Borg as he exited the apartment, with Hack and Entity going back to watching the TV.

* * *

Outside of the airport, Jaylen and Mason sat in a black car with a divider placed in the middle. Jaylen sat at the wheel and watched the entrance.

"You said he'd be here by now sir." Jaylen sighed.

Mason chuckled, "Just be patient Jaylen. I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

On cue, a young male with multiple travel bags and auburn hair stepped out of the entrance and searched the area with his green eyes. In the car, Mason smiled.

"That's him." he said before exiting, with Jaylen doing the same.

"Uncle Mason!" The younger male exclaimed before running over to give his uncle a hug.

"How are you doing Stan?" Mason asked as he hugged his nephew back.

Stan broke the hug and ran his hand through his hair, "You know, same old same old. Just fencing and moving along with the competition."

"Always did have the competitive genes." Mason said with a chuckle before turning to Jaylen, "Jaylen, could you get my nephew's bags please?"

"Of course." Jaylen said before grabbing Stan's bags and carrying them over to the car.

As he started to load them into the trunk however, Jaylen heard screams. Looking up, he saw a small group of henchmen Crypts walking towards civilians.

"Damn." Jaylen said to himself before turning to Mr. Helms, "Sir, you should hide with your nephew."

"Right. Come on Stan." Mason said.

Stan however, was focused on Jaylen, "What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, just go." Jaylen said before loading the last bag into the trunk.

The two Helms men ran off along with other civilians as Jaylen stepped between the front of the car and the advancing Crypts. He then tapped the face of the watch on his wrist, summoning his belt and the Orca Byte Orb.

**BYTE ORCA!**

"Henshin!" Jaylen called out before placing the orb in the center of his driver and closing it.

**BYTE UP! HIGH WAVE MONOCHROME! BYTE ORCA!**

With Jaylen fully transformed, he summoned the Byte RiSlasher in Rifle Mode and rushed towards his enemies. Shooting a Crypt in the chest, Jaylen kicked of of its shoulder and shot two more before rolling back to his feet and blocking the arm of a Crypt with the blade of the RiSlasher. He elbowed the robot, forcing it to stumble back as he connected to the side of its head with a roundhouse kick. Jaylen then backflipped over two more Crypts that were rushing at him and shot them down as the turned to him.

Making his weapon disappear, the Rider then pressed the button on top of his Byte Orb.

**ORCA BYTE UP!**

With his arm mounted fins, Jaylen ran back towards the robots and slashed each of them once before stopping and activating his finisher.

**ORCA WHIRLPOOL!**

Rings of water surrounded the fins on Jaylen's forearms before he sent them towards the Crypts. The rings sliced through their bodies and caused an explosion as the robots fell to the ground. The fins on his forearms then disappeared before Jaylen removed the Byte Orb from his belt and closed it, reverting to his work clothes.

"Weird," Jaylen said, "Crypts don't usually walk up on me like that."

He then tapped the face of his watch, sending away his driver and Byte Orb in a blue flash. He then jogged down the street and rounded the corner of the airport building to find Mr. Helms, Stan, and a handful of civilians standing there.

"The Crypts are gone. Byte came in and took care of them." Jaylen explained.

A sigh of relief came from the civilians as they proceeded to go back to whatever they were doing.

Jaylen then turned to his boss and his nephew, "Sorry about the delay. We should get moving now."

* * *

"A fencing tournament? Aren't we a bit above that sir?" Zane asked as he walked through the police department next to Commissioner Jacobs.

"So protecting people is above us Zane?" The commissioner asked.

"Of course not sir. I'm just saying that acting like security for one tournament isn't where we should be directing our attention." Zane replied as he and the commissioner reached the latter's office.

"Well," Jacobs began as he entered the office, "After the incident with Mr. Hall, it's become clear that even events aren't safe from Crypt attacks. So Helm Tech has asked us to assist with protecting the event."

Zane tightened his jaw, "Can't they just ask Byte to do it since they're funding him and all?" he spat back.

"According to them, they don't want to waste time in making him go there for nothing." Commissioner Jacobs explained.

"They want us to waste our resources though?" Zane questioned.

"Zane," The commissioner sighed, "We patrol the streets and deal with non-crypt threats. Plus, we can handle normal Crypts. As much as you and I may not like it, Byte is only ever truly needed when one of the worse Crypts show up."

"And?" Zane asked.

The commissioner remained silent for a few seconds before replying, "And this is a good opportunity to show the city that we aren't irrelevant and outdated. To show that law and order still works. Not vigilantism."

"So this is more to prove a point?" Zane asked as he sat in a chair nearby.

"Not really. Of course, I will always be ready to dispatch a squad to protect innocent people; with or without Byte being here. However, we both know that the city is getting behind Byte and may start to think of us as second rate in comparison. We don't want that." The commissioner said as he interlocked his fingers and resting his arms on his desk.

Zane nodded and stood up, "Yes sir." he said before walking out of the office.

* * *

"That's really nice of Mr. Helms to invite you all to his nephew's tournament." Zeta said as she and Bruce walked along the sidewalk.

Bruce shrugged, "Sure. I'm pretty sure it's more for protecting him if any attacks would happen. If this whole Crypt thing wasn't happening, I'm sure we wouldn't of even known." he explained.

"Maybe. Still is a nice gesture." Zeta replied.

Bruce rubbed his hands together as he prepared himself.

"Either way, I'd like to ask you something."

Zeta turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Would you mind coming with me to the tournament? I know you aren't really a big fan of going out but-"

"Of course. I'd love to." Zeta interrupted with a smile.

Bruce squinted slightly, "Really? Just like that?" he asked.

Zeta chuckled, "What reason would I have to not go?"

"School, mostly. Plus, as I said, I know you don't like going out." Bruce stated.

"Maybe not, but going out can still be fun. Also, I'm taking a break from school for a week. Get in some me time." Zeta replied.

"But wouldn't you going to the tournament with me make your _me_ time an _us_ time?" Bruce asked as the two arrived to the front of Zeta's apartment building.

"You're acting like its a bad thing." Zeta said with a smile before giving Bruce a kiss on the cheek, "See you later Bruce."

Despite what she said, neither person moved as her hand lingered on his arm.

Realizing the tense moment, Bruce back up slightly, "See you later Zeta." he said.

Flashing Bruce one more smile, Zeta turned and entered her apartment building. When the door closed, Bruce gave off a boyish grin and walked away.

* * *

Leaning against a wall, Jaylen watched as Stan practiced his fencing skills with another fencer. At first curious as to what exactly goes on during fencing, Jaylen was now completely focused on the swordplay at hand. He thought about asking Stan for some tips, but decided against it since there was no easy way to explain why he wanted the tips without revealing who he is.

"Well what are my odds running into you?" a voice then called from behind Jaylen.

Turning his head, Jaylen saw that Zane was approaching him.

"Officer." Jaylen replied, "What are you doing here?"

Zane crossed his arms, also watching the sparring session, "Just came to scope out the area since my guys will be here during the competition."

Jaylen furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought Helm Tech were going to handle the security?" he asked.

"No. It's more of a joint operation. You guys cover the inside and my guys cover the outside." Zane stated.

Jaylen nodded, "So why did my dad agree to that?"

"It's about protecting innocents and the fall in police support since the appearance of your vigilante friend." Zane said, a bit of venom in his voice at the last statement.

Jaylen sighed, "I wish you would get over it. Byte is here trying to do the same thing you are doing. He's protecting others." he explained.

"Yeah, but he's not going the right way about it. He could work within the system instead of outside of it." Zane replied.

"Maybe it's best he doesn't. I mean, you have codes and protocols you have to follow right? I'm sure there's been some calls you haven't agreed with. Isn't best to not have to worry about it and just do what you feel is right?" Jaylen asked.

"Here's the problem with that though; sometimes what someone _thinks_ is right? Isn't the right way at all. It can be a selfish and short-sighted choice that could lead to more deaths than if there were codes and protocols. That's what you aren't understanding. Those protocols keep us focused and in line with doing what is right over what we may think is right." Zane explained.

"How would doing what you think is right be a selfish decision?" Jaylen questioned.

"Image someone was holding a loved one and some random person." Zane started, "The ultimatum is save your loved one at the cost of other innocent lives, but the villain stops his schemes. The other option is to save the random civilian, as well as the lives of other civilians, but at the cost of your loved one and the villain continues their schemes. Which would you choose?"

"I'd find a way to save both." Jaylen replied.

"And if there wasn't? Most would much rather save their loved one and allow innocents to die. Except hey, the villain stops his spree so it would all be worth it right?" Zane said sarcastically.

Jaylen looked down briefly as Zane continued.

"We are supposed to follow orders and protocols because they are usually the path that leads to the least amount of bloodshed. That's the point."

At that moment, another man entered the area. He was dressed in a full black suit similar to Jaylen with his black hair slicked back. His brown eyes were squarely focused on the practice between Stan and the other fencer.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jaylen said as Zane crossed his arms, "Who are you?"

"Obadiah Kendall. Number one fencer in country." The man, now identified as Obadiah, said shortly before turning his attention back to the sparring session.

Zane nodded his head, "You here to spar?"

Obadiah chuckled, "Why would I? I'm the best; I have no need to train. Besides," he said, looking squarely at Stan, "The competition doesn't even seem troubling in the slightest."

Jaylen furrowed his brow and snuck a glace at Zane, who was frowning at the boastful fencer. He then looked to the sparring session, seeing that it was over. The two men smiled and shook each other's hands before Stan looked over to the arrogant smile of Obadiah and lost his own.

"Here to check out the competition I see?" Stan asked, and edge to his voice.

"No." Obadiah immediately replied, "Just wanted to see the poor man who's going to suffer defeat at my hands this year."

Obadiah then chuckled again before walking away. Stan growled and clenched his hand into a fist, an action not gone unnoticed by Jaylen.

"What's his deal?" Zane asked.

"He's the best fencer in the country as I'm sure he told you." Stan began, "He also has the reputation of being one of the most arrogant fencers in the sport."

"Yeah, we noticed." Zane said with a scoff.

"He said he doesn't need to practice. Why's that?" Jaylen asked Stan.

"The same reason: arrogance. He's been on top for long enough to believe himself better than anyone else. That's why I'm training."

"What?" Jaylen asked.

Stan sighed, "He's the best. No one has been able to beat him; despite the fact that he never trains. My hope is that if I train hard enough, then I can be the one on top." He said, looking at his sabre absently.

"But?" Jaylen asked.

Stan hesitated, biting his bottom lip, "I couldn't do it the first time he and I met last year. This is my second chance."

"You doubt you're going to win don't you?" Zane asked, earning a look from Jaylen that he returned.

Stan sighed, gaining the two men's attention, "I don't know...guess we'll just have to wait and see." he then turned to Jaylen, "I'm going to go freshen up and then I'll go back to my hotel."

Jaylen nodded as Stan turned to walk off. He then turned to Zane.

"You could've given him some inspiration."

Zane shrugged, "Was just saying what was in his mind. Anyways, I should get going. Have to prepare for the tournament. Later."

Zane then walked away, leaving Jaylen alone.

* * *

Jaylen walked into the Byte Lab, furrowing his brow as he saw that only Danielle was there, dressed in more casual clothing than he was used to. She had on a simple purple and white tee with some jeans and white sneakers. Danielle eventually noticed him and frowned.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Jaylen shook his head, "No, just wasn't expecting you to be in something so...causal."

Danielle slowly nodded in understanding, "That's because this is supposed to be my day off, but I wanted to just check on the data of your tech." she explained.

"Anything new?" Jaylen asked her.

"No. Just wanted to make sure your systems were up to date."

Jaylen nodded before going silent.

"So Byte, I take it you were guarding Mr. Helms' nephew?" Danielle asked, ending the silence.

"Yeah, nothing interesting happened. In fact, things have been pretty quiet since the Seahorse Crypt attacked." Jaylen stated.

"True enough." Danielle said, "Thanks."

Jaylen furrowed his brow, "For?"

Danielle turned to him "Saving my cousin. Turns out you aren't totally unreliable."

Even though he thought he was imagining it, Jaylen swore he saw a ghost of a smirk on Danielle's face.

"Well, made you a promise didn't I? You're my friend-"

"Co-worker. Not friends yet." Danielle said, turning back to the laptop screen in front of her.

Jaylen smirked however, "Yet?" he asked teasingly.

Danielle rolled her eyes, but the twitch of her lips told Jaylen she was either fighting a smirk or a frown. He believed it was the former. An alert then popped up on the laptop screen, catching their attention.

"Crypt detected. You know what to do." Danielle said.

Jaylen nodded and ran towards the parking lot to get on the Machine Byter.

* * *

Rolling onto the scene already in his tiger armor, Jaylen immediately noticed the advanced Crypt, who was currently looking around searching for something. Jaylen also noticed it was clearly based on a wolf due to its feather-like features and the design of the head.

"Looking for Little Boy Blue I presume?" Jaylen quipped, getting off of his bike.

The Wolf Crypt let off a low growl and extended the claws on its hands. To Jaylen's surprise, they extended to the length of sword blades.

"Not a talker I guess." Jaylen said to himself before tapping the orb on his chest and summoning the RiSlasher in its sword mode.

The wolf robot immediately rushed at Jaylen and swung its claws at him. Jaylen parried with his sword and tried to slash the Crypt across its chest, but it spun around the blade and elbowed Jaylen in the back, sending the hero onto his stomach. Rolling away after a growl flooded his ears, Jaylen watched the claws of the Wolf Crypt scratch the pavement. Before the robot had a chance to press an attack, Jaylen shot up to his feet and slashed it, sending the wolf sprawling to the ground.

Rolling into a crouched position, the Wolf Crypt glared at Jaylen, letting out another irritated growl. In response, the hero chuckled and went in for another slash, but was blocked and took a slash to his chest as well, groaning as he hit the ground. The Wolf Crypt got to its feet and slowly stalked towards Jaylen, who was getting to his feet. However, the sudden sound of movement attracted their attention, both looking towards the source. A man looked at the Wolf Crypt in fear and ran in the opposite direction of the robot.

Letting out a furious roar, the Wolf Crypt raced after the man, with Jaylen on its tail. Despite it running on all fours, Jaylen found it rather easy to keep up with the wolf, grabbing its tail before it could reach the fleeing man and tossed the Crypt away from him. The Wolf Crypt hopped back to its feet and glared at Jaylen and the fleeing man, who rounded a corner. Letting out another howl, the robot suddenly slashed at the ground, obscuring Jaylen's view with dust and smoke. Stepping through it, Jaylen was disappointed to see the Wolf Crypt bound up a building and vanish into the distance.

Jaylen then let out a sigh and rested his hand on his hip as footsteps approached him. Turning to the source of the noise, Jaylen immediately recognized Obadiah.

"Is it gone?" He asked.

"For now." Jaylen replied, keeping the edge out of his voice, "However, you should evacuate the area in case it comes back."

Obadiah nodded and walked back towards the parking lot. Letting out another sigh, Jaylen walked back towards the Machine Byter.

* * *

Stan splashed the cold water on to his face before looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. He slowly checked his reflection, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He soon found that other than the slight blackness of his veins that were barely noticeable, he looked normal. A knock at the door then interrupted his close examination and sent a jolt through his body. Making his way to the front door, Stan looked through the peephole before opening it for Jaylen.

"Hey Jaylen." Stan greeted.

"How are you doing Stan?" Jaylen asked, receiving a shrug in response, "Can I come in?"

Stan stepped aside, "Of course." he said. When Jaylen stepped past him however, Stan took a quick look down both ends of the hotel hallway before closing the door.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Jaylen asked, taking a seat in a chair nearby.

"A little to be honest." Stan said, "I am going against one if the best fencers in the world."

Jaylen nodded, "I'm sure you'll be fine." he said, "Just have to keep your head in the game."

Stan nodded.

Jaylen squinted his eyes slightly at the man before saying, "You know, tomorrow was almost cancelled."

Stan's head shot up, "What?"

"There was a Crypt attack and Obadiah was there. If the Crypt had injured him, I'm not sure if the competition would've happened." Jaylen explained.

"Well," Stan began, "They actually would've given me the trophy since Obadiah wouldn't be able to make it." he stated.

"Would you prefer it that way?" Jaylen asked.

"No! No, of course not." Stan said quickly, "I was just letting you know."

Jaylen nodded, although his eyes never left the man.

"Have you been approached by anyone...strange recently?"

"What?" Stan asked, his eyes darting towards Jaylen once again.

"I just want to know if you've been comfortable." Jaylen assured, "I'm just wondering if you've ran in to any strange people recently."

"Um...no. Everything has been fine. In fact, barely anyone has approached me." Stan said.

Jaylen nodded, although he could tell Stan was lying.

"In that case," Jaylen said, rising to his feet, "I'll be taking my leave now. Have to get ready for tomorrow."

"Right. See ya." Stan said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Jaylen said, walking towards the door and completely missing the conflicted look on Stan's face. However, Jaylen looked back at Stan briefly before leaving the hotel room.

* * *

The next day at the fencing match, the stands slowly filled as Bruce, Danielle, and Zeta found their own seats. Once they were seated, Danielle opened the laptop she had carried with her.

"Could've left it in the lab Dani." Bruce said.

"I need to keep in contact with Steven. I don't want to miss any developments he has made." m the female scientist shot back.

Bruce turned to Zeta and shrugged, the aspiring lawyer returning the gesture as they waited for the event to start.

Nearby, Jaylen activated his radio.

"How is everything looking?" he asked.

"_Nothing out of the ordinary here. Everything's clear_." Officer Stewart replied from the other end.

"Well keep your eyes peeled. That Crypt from yesterday might show up here." Jaylen said.

"_How'd you figure that_?" Zane asked.

"The Crypt might of been gunning for Obadiah. If it is, it'll likely come here looking for him." Jaylen explained.

"_Copy that_." Zane responded before shutting off his radio.

Jaylen then lowered his radio and let out a relaxing breath.

* * *

In the back of the building, Obadiah glared at his own reflection, replaying yesterday in his mind. That wolf robot had charged at him multiple times, looking to probably tear him limb from limb with the way it bared it's claws at him. A shiver of fear ran up his body as he considered the fact that it may show up here as well. It was at this moment that a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Obadiah asked.

A blonde woman then opened the door before entered the room, shutting it behind her.

"Obadiah Kendall?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" the fencer asked with his eyebrow raised.

"My name is Avia Sparks." the woman stated, getting closer to Obadiah, "I'm here to discuss your wolf problem."

* * *

Stan and Obadiah saluted each other before doing so towards the referee. Standing on the opposite sides of the strip, the two fencers lowered their masks and assuming the en-garde position as three minutes were added to the board. From the stands, Bruce and Zeta watched somewhat intently as Danielle took a brief glance at the match.

After looking over the two competitors, the referee then announced, "Pret? Allez!"

The two men then gingerly bounced towards each other, holding out their blades in front of them. Stan made the first thrust with his blade, but the attempt was knocked aside by Obadiah, who went for his own attack. Stan jerked away from it slightly as the two began clashing their blades together in vain attempts to hit the other. As Stan went to block another attack by Obadiah, his veins pulsed harder than usual, Stan's guard dropped slightly and the tip of Obadiah's blade struck him in the center of his chest.

"Halt!" The referee exclaimed as Obadiah was given a point. The audience clapped for the older fencer.

Looking at Stan, Obadiah let out a small chuckle much to Stan's annoyance. Once again assuming position, the two started their bout again, with Stan sending a hidden glare towards Obadiah. Before either one could gain a point however, gunshots sounded off outside, sending panic through most of the people there. Stan felt his veins burn more and he quickly walked off, holding his hand against his neck. Jaylen was about to follow, but he felt someone tug on his blazer.

"You have work to do." Danielle said simply.

Jaylen bit his bottom lip and looked towards where Stan had walked off to, but eventually nodded and ran away from the area.

* * *

"Don't let up!" Zane announced as his squad rained fire onto the Wolf Crypt, who was currently staring intently at the stadium.

As ordered, the other officers kept firing at the robot, but their bullets didn't seem to do anything to it. Slashing at the officers who tried to closed in, the Wolf Crypt kept walking towards the stadium. However, a sudden energy blast knocked the robot back a bit. Looking towards the source of the blast, Zane and his fellow officers saw that Kamen Rider Byte was aiming his rifle at the robot.

"You know why its here?" Zane asked the orca-themed hero.

"Nothing concrete, but I think Obadiah Kendall is the object of its anger. Make sure to have people around him and keep him safe." Jaylen said before rushing at the Wolf Crypt. Zane on his end nodded towards the officers closest to him and they ran into the stadium.

Jaylen ducked a slash from the Wolf and tried to shoot the robot point blank, but the barrel was quickly redirected towards the sky, sending the blast flying. The Wolf Crypt then took the opportunity to slash Jaylen across his chest, sending the hero backwards slightly. Before Jaylen could regain his barrings, the Wolf Crypt was on him again, slashing him twice before kicking him away. Jaylen rolled across the pavement in pain, but got to a knee and shot the Wolf Crypt in the shoulder, the robot letting out a robotic wolf-like whine and held its shoulder. Jaylen ran over and tried to slash the robot with the bladed underside of the barrel, but the Wolf Crypt blocked the attack with its claws and knocked the weapon aside before slashing Jaylen again.

Jaylen held his chest as he fell to one knee, staring at the Wolf Crypt. However, a beep within his helmet caught his attention.

"_Jaylen_." Steven said from the other side of Jaylen's communicator.

His hand flew to the side of his helmet, "What's the deal Steven?"

"_I came up with something to handle the swordsman here_." Steven explained.

A blue light then appeared in front of Jaylen, also stopping the Wolf Crypt's advance. The light dissipated to reveal an all blue orb, which Jaylen grabbed before getting to his feet and activating it.

**SWORDFISH!**

He then replaced the orb in his belt.

**LET'S BYTE!**

A blue swordfish with a silver bill then appeared and swam at the Wolf Crypt, clashing blades as a distraction. Jaylen then closed his belt.

**ARMOR UP!**

The robotic swordfish then abandoned its opponent and swam back to Jaylen, its body splitting in half with the front end attaching to Jaylen's right forearm and the back half becoming a new shoulder pad.

**THE EXPERT BLADE OF THE SEA! SWORDFISH ARMOR!**

Jaylen brought his right arm across his chest before pointing it and the swordfish bill at the Wolf Crypt, "Time to take a byte out of evil!"

The two opponents then rushed at each other, clashing their blades together in an attempt to gain leverage on the other. Jaylen knocked the Wolf Crypt's arm aside before attempting to slash it across its chest, but the robot backed its body away from the blade and attempted to poke Jaylen with its sharp nails. In response, Jaylen deflected the attack and slashed the robot. The Wolf Crypt stumbled backwards and was immediately slashed twice by Jaylen, knocking it to the ground. Jaylen then opened his belt and pressed the button on top of the Orb.

**BYTE BREAK!**

He then closed it, rings of water surrounding the blade attached to Jaylen's arm.

**SWORDFISH SLASH!**

Jaylen then slashed in a tight circle, sending a wave of energy directly into the Wolf Crypt, an explosion following the attack. The Wolf Crypt then rolled across the pavement with chips and scratches lining its body as smoke radiated from it as well. Jaylen then raised his blade again and ran towards the Wolf Crypt, but a screech sounded off from the sky, followed by energy rings that knocked Jaylen off of his feet as well as kept the Wolf Crypt on the ground.

"What was that?" Jaylen asked as he propped himself up on his elbow.

His question was answered as a new Crypt descended from the sky, its yellow body catching his attention. It was obviously bird themed with bird-like attachments around the neck, wings, and a beak on its head. However, Jaylen also noticed that the Wolf Crypt was staring down the avian robot, growling at it. Even though the bird Crypt had its back to Jaylen, the hero could tell that the bird robot was staring right back at the Wolf Crypt. At that very moment, the Wolf Crypt let out a loud howl while the bird Crypt let out a screech. The two then charged at each other, with Jaylen watching on in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: After a year of...honestly laziness and internet issues...I have _FINALLY_ finished another Byte chapter. I'd like to apologize for not getting more chapters out for most of my stories, especially ones that I have written for others and the ones made from my readers. However, I'll promise from this point forward to put my all into updating all of my stories that aren't on hiatus. For Byte and Zikanger, I actually haven't been fully lazy.**

**While yes, I haven't really been on this site typing up chapters, I've actually typed up the full synopses for all chapters for Byte and Zikanger, so writing those should be easier to get done in a timely fashion. As for Jungle Spirits, Mythical Elements, and Nexus Beasts, those don't have any at this time. However, I will get to work on those and update them as soon as they are finished.**

**Overall, I'd like to thank longtime readers for your patience, and also to new readers and followers made in the past year.**

**So, as always, ****i****f you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone and Stay safe in these trying times ~ Trey-El ;-)**


End file.
